Eyes of a Mutant
by modelofwriting
Summary: Karkat Vantas tries to live a normal life of being a paranormal creature, but of course he fails horribly when he meets a creature like him. Now after meeting Dave Strider, and other creatures for the first time in his life, there is absolutely no way he can go back to attempt anything normal. Also, he must keep a secret that could cost him his very existence if it were revealed.
1. That Awkward Moment When

"Hey, uh, can you tell me where the apple juice is?"

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you look up to see a man standing behind you. You sigh as you stand up from your crouching position to face the customer, "Just go to the next aisle on your left," You point down the aisle you were currently at, "Is that all?"

"Yep," The stranger replied by popping his lips together at the "p", "Thank you...mister…" He bends his head towards your name-tag. His aviators hiding the exact location of his eyes, "Karkat, Nice name." A slight smile appeared as he pulled his head back.

"Thanks?" Your eyebrows gently furrow at the comment. The blonde man walks away to the direction you were pointing. The sides of his red unzipped hoodie flew behind him like a cape.

You go back to work, stocking the shelves with soap boxes, and hair products. Thank god your shift is almost over. After you finished stocking supplies, you go outside to roll stray carts back inside the store for people to use tomorrow. Once you finish, you fold and place your apron under your register number and leave with your hand in your pocket, double checking that your keys were in there.

You walk outside, prepared for the crisp cool air that greeted you once you walked out the door. It must be very cold outside since temperature doesn't affect you as much. While holding your arms, you walk towards your rusted silver car that was parked in the corner of the lot.

A sudden scream stops your tracks, "Help! Someone help me!" You hear a cry. You turn your head to see two people in the distance. One person was wrestling a woman to the ground, the girl looking distressed and helpless. You dash towards the two. You jump on the man in mere seconds, while using your demonic strength to pin him down on the ground as you straddle on top of him. You lift your hand and- "Dude, dude! Stop! She is not what she looks like!" He was the customer you met at the grocery store, his shades surprisingly still resting on the bridge of his nose, you pause, thinking about what he's talking about, but his hand was already holding your fist. He points behind you and you look to see the woman. Her messy black hair reaches to her hips, as she wore a thin white dress, her cleavage clearly visible, and her lips covered in blue lipstick. She looked at you with her brows furrowed, "He was about to rape me!" She cried out to you. The sharp curves of her face were perfect, and the way she hugged herself under her chest was enchanting.

"Don't listen to her. She'll pull you in!" You barely heard the man's words as you relax, trying to find every detail of this woman. She is beautiful, perfect even. She needs help. She is in trouble, and you are the only one who can save her.

"Dude!" You feel your shoulders being held as the man shakes you, "Don't look at her! Shit, I shouldn't have pointed her out. Wake up! She isn't what she looks like!"

You stare into the perfect yellow eyes of the woman. Her left eye containing eight pupils, "Help me." Her lips commanded, fangs appeared as she spoke.

You look down at the person you are on top of. She is innocent, and he hurt her. He should pay.

You slam him against the gravel of the road, your eyes trained on him as you socked his face with your fist, which would kill a human, but he still struggled against you as his broken nose slowly fixed itself, and his bleeding stopped. He pushed you off of him, then ran towards the woman who was trying to run away. Hell no, you are not going to let that happen! You run behind him, and as you were about to jump on him again, he sidesteps quickly, and you lose your balance. Before you could fall on the ground, you feel your wrists being held behind your back, and an arm wrapped around your neck. You were pulled towards the man as your back was against his chest.

"C'mon, you're in her spell. She wants you to follow her after you try and stop me. Dude, listen to me. I am saving your fucking life." He talked in your ear as you still struggled, "Karkat, wake up!" He shakes you again and you yell, "STOP!"

He lets you go as you stumble forward. Your hands in your hair after you regain balance, "What the fuck just happened?" You were protecting a harmless woman. But then she had fangs, and her eye was weird and… what? "What the fuck?"

"Thanks to you, now she got away,"

"What the fuck happened?" You repeat while turning your head toward the man behind you, "What is she?! What did she want?!"

"What do you mean you don't know what happened? Can't you recognize a jorogumo when you see one?"

"A what?! What the hell is that?!"

It drove you nuts that the blonde haired man didn't answer right away. He just looked at you.

"Answer me!" You try to break the silence.

The man took a couple more seconds of not saying anything then talking, "That jorogumo pulled you into her spell so she could buy some time to get away, a fucking spider bitch if you ask me. What she wants? I'm not exactly sure. Her main goal seems to be eating humans and kidnapping creatures to Derse as far as I can tell." He answers.

"Wait wait," You take the time to process the information, "Are you, a creature?" You point towards him.

"Karkat, I think we both know by now that neither of us are human." The man motions his hand towards himself and to you.

"Holy fucking shit," You whisper harshly to yourself, "Are you… a demon?"

"Yep," he nodded in the most casual way possible, "And what are you?"

"I'm a… just like you," Your voice shook a little.

Holy shit. You lived most of your life with your human mother, then after the… event, you lived with your human uncle. You remember your mother telling you stories about your dad, and about creatures. Before all this, you have only seen a creature once and you personally don't want to think about it... now you recently witnessed two.

"I'm Dave by the way." Dave distracts your train of thought, "Just thought you might want to know, since I already know yours. What is up with your name? I mean, nothing is wrong with it, but Kar-kat? Like the catbus from the movie Totoro or somethin'?"

Was this guy serious? "Oh my god, it's just Karkat," You huff, "whether you like it or not."

"Nah, I like it. But I am still mad at you for letting the spider bitch get away."

"I thought you were the one who was the bad guy!" You outstretch your arms, pointing your hands towards him.

"It's called, _manipulation_ ," The man exagerated the last word, "She does that, especially when the attacker is a guy. She affected you, but it's harder for her to manipulate a gay dude or someone like that. Since you were under her spell, do you only like girls?" He raised his eyebrow.

You couldn't tell if he was mad at you, or was just hitting on you, "Why the fuck does it matter? I'm pansexual, you asshole." Does this guy always get off topic? "You know what, why didn't you fight her where there were less people?"

"I did, but then you showed up,"

"Why did you fight her in the first place?"

"Do you not know anything about the run-aways from Derse? You know, the rebels against the Queen that no creature likes?"

"Derse?" You heard the man say that word twice, "The queen?" Was your mother right? Is the Condescension still ruling the planets?

"Yeah the planet, Derse. Also yeah, the fucked up queen. You know, The Condesce? A.K.A Sea hitler?"

You nod then take a step back, "I think I need to sit down." You ease yourself down until you sit on the road, your hands tangling themselves into your hair again.

"Woah, dude, you are acting as if this is the first time you heard of this, are you okay? Do I need to drive you somewhere? I mean, depending on how fast you want to be there, I can just carry you and run you there in a flash. That's technically what I do, since we are demons and shit. I like to call it flash-stepping. But seriously-"

"SHUT UP!" you interrupt Dave, your hands left your hair and land on the road, as you give him a death glare, "Okay, I know this is hard to believe but I grew up being told that creatures, including me, exist in this world. This is technically the first fucking time I actually met a creature, and was also fucking hypnotized by another! I am kinda stressed out at the moment!" You exaggeratedly wave your arms as you spoke, showing every emotion you could possibly express.

Dave didn't show any emotion you could possibly pick up. Those stupid sunglasses are blocking his eyes, and even that was making you angry. Jesus fuck, too much happened at once. You clench your fists as you try to calm down your quick breathing.

"Karkat, it's gonna be okay man, chill. Calm down, the spider bitch is gone, and I don't plan on luring you to any traps." Dave said as he squatted down next to you and awkwardly rubbed your back. You smack his hand away despite the fact it was calming you down a little bit. He showed no sign that it hurt, just seemed to stare at you.

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!"

"Sure you are, I can see it through your uneven breaths, and your frazzled hair that you completely messed up. I mean, damn, It's kinda funny, I never knew hair could reach that high in the air without using gel."

Your attention suddenly leads to your hair as you quickly pet it, hoping to fix up the black spikes that were flying in the air. Dave chuckled, flashing a smile, "Karkat, it's too late. Your hair is already a mess."

"Shut the fuck up!" You growl as you finally achieved to calm down most of your hair, but it probably looks like a flat mop right now. Your hair can be an uncooperative piece of shit sometimes.

"Well, that is some improvement." Dave commented, "But yeah so… you're a demon, I am a demon. I know other demons at this place, plus some other creatures that are not assholes like the jorogumo."

"There are more?" You look at Dave.

He actually chuckles, "Hell yeah, tons actually. Like I said there is this place all of the creatures I know, go to. It's great, It's kinda like a guild or something cause we all work to rebel against the queen. See, like I was fighting against spider bitch cause she hurt one of my friends in the past, almost killed him. Plus she is still around to kidnap creatures to put them back to their original planet. God I hate Derse, I never want to go back-"

"You're from Derse?" You interrupt.

"Yep, the purple planet. Did I not mention that most of the run-aways came from Derse?

You nod, then after a moment Dave starts talking again, "In the bar where the run-aways got to, there are also other creatures who came from the gold planet: Prospit. I don't know which planet the jorogumo came from. But yeah, a lot of creatures came to Earth from the Great Escape."

"Great Escape?"

"Yeah, but I think we should talk about this later. How about after you process all this new information?" Dave touches your shoulder.

"...Okay." You nod slowly in agreement.

"How about at the bar? The Gay Bar to be exact." Dave smirked.

"What?" Your brows furrow, then Dave gives you a business card that was patterned as the pride flag, displaying all the six colors of the rainbow with the name in bubble letters 'Gay Bar'. You turn it over where it showed you the address to its location.

"This is the place the creatures hang out at? Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's fucking awesome. We can talk there… tomorrow night? How does eight' o' clock sound?"

"Dave, I get off of work at eight."

"Nine thirty it is." Dave stood up while looking down at you, "See you then, shorty." Before you knew it, Dave left in a flash. You don't care if he's gone and can't hear you, you stand up and yell, "Oh for fucks sake, I AM NOT SHORT!" Dave wasn't in sight. You sigh and look at the ridiculous rainbow card. You guess you have to go there, it's probably the only way to find others like you, and answers. You need all the answers you can get.

Author's notes:

Heya readers. I have just edited this chapter, and I hope it was for the best. I do plan to continue this story if enough people enjoy it. Thank you so much for taking your time reading this chapter, and lets hope for more to come. ^u^


	2. Small Talk

"Kankri, calm the fuck down, I am okay." You plead to your uncle as he wouldn't stop fussing over you.

"I'm sorry, but the demon… He could've found out what you really are. It's possible he could have kidnapped you and taken you to the Queen."

"I doubt he knew anything close to who I was. It wasn't like I was joyful during that situation," you say.

"Speaking of your emotions," Kankri continued, "you bring your sunglasses with you while you're in public right?"

You groan and roll your eyes. It was most likely the four hundred and thirteenth time he asked you this question. "I don't need to. If for some reason I am overcome by happiness while I am working, then I'll just close my eyes. Anyway," you quickly change the topic, "I doubt that Dave works for the Queen. After everything that happened and what he told me, it sounds like he is fighting against her." You pace around the living room.

"Well, you can never be too careful, Karkat." Kankri says. "Now where is this "Gay Bar" Dave talked about?"

You read him the address from the back of the rainbow colored business card. You guess Kankri was writing down the address due to the moment of silence. Kankri then asks, "Do you need me to come with you? I mean, this is the first time you'll be seeing other creatures like you. I should probably be there to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself," you object as you sit down on your couch and lay your head back against the cushion with your hand holding your phone close to your ear.

"Karkat." Kankri spoke your name sternly like a father. You sat up straight, knowing that this was his serious tone and you had to listen. "What if there is another one, like the one who killed your mom? I must be there to double check, right?"

You rest your hand on your forehead. Kankri was never much of a people person he tries to be. He talks in endless rants whenever he gets the chance, and it kinda embarrases you when you meet new people and he is there to tell them about you and your triggers of grief and shit. You weren't surprised that they didn't want to hang out with you.

"Kankri, I'll be fine. If something bad happens or whatever, I'll let you know."

"Promise me, Karkat?"

"Yes, I promise," you sigh.

"Thank you." There was an awkward pause before he continues talking, "So who is this Dave? That's the demon you've been talking about, right? That was very heroic of him to save you from that other creature. What did you call it? Jorogumo? May I ask what kind of creature that is?"

"I don't know, hold on." You open your laptop that was on the coffee table in front of your couch. You google "jorogumo" and after the search results popped up, you click on the Wikipedia link.

"It's a creature that can change itself," you summarize to Kankri as you read the page. "It can be a spider, but it can change itself to a woman. Oh, and they use their manipulative powers to lure… usually men, to her SO basically—like Dave said—she eats humans."

"Interesting," you hear Kankri say, though you think he is probably more worried than interested in the subject.

"I assume you thanked Dave?"

"No, why?"

"He saved your life, Karkat. You must think of others. You could've hurt his feelings by not acknowledging his help."

"Well, it was his fucking fault that I got in trouble in the first place," you grumble, remembering Dave blaming you for letting the jorogumo run away, that bastard. Maybe if he fought her in a different location you wouldn't of made the mistake of getting hypnotized by her.

"I know swearing is how you express how you feel, but if you are not careful by what you say, you could trigger someone. In fact I suggest you tone down the swearing a bit. I don't mean to offend, but you can be a little over dramiti-"

You press 'end call' on your windows phone, not eager to hear anymore of his rants. You heard probably more than a lifetime of those when you lived with him.

You sigh, for once not feeling up to watching a movie tonight.

You wonder what tomorrow brings as you get ready for bed. You don't know if you are excited or nervous… Probably both.


	3. Apple Juice Addiction

Thursday, and you're starting work at four o'clock pm, so that means five and a half hours till you'll be at the bar.

Seven pm, so that means two and a half more hours. You're taking the bagging shift. Even though you got the hang of sorting people's groceries in a bag, you honestly despise the job. You have to know the weight andshape to know where the item goes in the bag, and if you mess up even once, the items in the bag can get crushed.

You pack your next bag, then notice several apple juice bottles. 'Why the fuck would someone need this much?' you think. You pause, taking a moment when a familiar figure stands in front of you, then when you look up to see Dave right in front of you, you jump.

"Sup," he says.

"Oh my fucking god. you scared me!" you huff.

"I was right here the whole time you were packing that bag."

You look down in the bag again full of mostly apple juice bottles, then look back up at Dave. "Didn't you get apple juice yesterday?"

"Just one bottle," he answers.

"You finished a bottle of apple juice in one night?"

"Can't blame me, that shit is good."

"I think you have an addiction," you say as you give the paper bag to Dave.

"You could say that." Dave grabbed the bag and let the handles rest on his arm. "Also, you still comin'?

"To the bar? Yeah, it's not like I have anything else better to do."

"Is this seriously the first time you'll be meeting other creatures?" he asks.

"Technically." You answer in a more quiet tone, then you lean a bit forward and whisper harshly, "Don't you think you are supposed to shut that hole that creates words out of your mouth about this stuff in public?"

"I doubt anyone will give a shit."

You groan, "You're ridiculous."

"And I am still waiting for a 'thank you', Mr. Vantas."

Dave crosses his arms as he leans forward with his arms resting on the counter. With him this close you can catch the detail of his styled stubble plastered lightly around his chin, his squared jaw line, and above his lip. Though his skin is caucasian, his face and neck are slightly tanned.

You scowl at him, "Oh fuck you! It was your decision to fight where anybody could possible see you. I mean, I was surprised I was the only one around while you were killing her, or whatever you were trying to do. I will not say 'thank you', 'cause it was your fault for putting me in that situation."

"But I saved your life," Dave objected. "You should be swooning all over me saying, 'Oh, Dave Strider, how can I ever repay you for your bravery?'" He smirked.

"How about a punch to your perfect lips?"

"Punch my lips with your lips and we have a deal."

You flip Dave off and say, "I am not gonna do that, asshole."

Dave grins and stands up straight. "All right. But you still owe me. See you at nine thirty." His hand is now holding the handles of his bag, and with his free hand he slid the bridge of his aviators slightly down and winked at you before he pushed them back up his nose.

It was too fast for you to fully observe his eyes, but you could've sworn they were red. Dave walks away before you could say anything more.

Eight pm, and you finish your work shift. You drive your car to the location of the Gay Bar. Was it really a Gay Bar? Or is it a cover name for a gang of creatures? Dave said to go there at nine thirty. Would it matter if you arrive early? The questions buzz around your head.

You are so not ready for this. But you remain curious. What should you expect from a bar full of creatures? Nothing bad will happen… right?


	4. The Gay Bar

The Gay Bar is not as flashy as the card you were given, that is for sure. You park your car on the side of the road and see the building at the end of an alleyway. A purple lighted 'Gay Bar' sign shone brightly above the door.

Rain is coming down hard. You didn't bring a jacket, and you don't think you could just dash over to the front of the bar without being seen. Should you be afraid of people seeing your super speed? This is a creature-only bar right?

You remember when your mom told you that you can never be too careful with your actions, so you get out of the car and run like a normal human in the rain. Your black long sleeve shirt got wet once you arrive at front of the door.

A man stood next to the door. The roof of the building keeping him and the cigarette in his mouth dry. He looks at you with dull violet eyes, "Well, hello there. You lost?" He raises a brow then takes his cigarette out of his mouth. His brown hair is greased, and he has two small symmetrical jagged scars on the top left of his forehead.

"No, I am not." You answer harshly, though the man's eyes definitely makes it obvious he isn't human.

"You look a little wet, want to borrow my jacket?" The violet-eyed man loosens his leather jacket, but before he could take it off you say, "I am fine." Then quickly you enter the Gay Bar, hoping that creep doesn't follow you.

Your eyes can't stop from widening. Half of a person's body was laying on a counter with a martini glass in hand. The huge black feathered wings that are planted on their back droop down to the floor.

As you look at the crowd of people you try to observe any big physical features that make them not human. It was hard to tell, but looking closely at that one girl who is sitting at a table you see fangs barely visible from her lips, another girl who was sitting next to the fanged woman wears red tinted shades. Her eyes are also red, but contained no pupils. A man with huge bushy hair is sitting at a table farther away next to another man in a wheelchair. When the bushy haired man talks you see his teeth are short and looks as sharp as sharks teeth.

"Welcome," said a kind voice that stood in the bar. A woman with short dirty blonde hair and red glasses smiles at you with her ruby red lips. Nothing looks out of the ordinary when you look at her.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

You shift a bit, looking around the room. "Uh, is there a guy named Dave here?"

The person with the huge black wings lifted their head immediately at the bartender. "Is he talkin' 'bout Davey? Our Dave?"

"Yeah," you answer, "I am uh… pretty sure. Is he here?" You couldn't really tell the gender of the… demon? You are not sure. You don't have wings, and neither does Dave, so what did that make the pink-eyed winged person? You also are worried about getting their pronouns wrong cause even though the person is slightly broad shouldered and has a flat chest, they wear feminine clothes: a black skirt with leggings, a white t-shirt and a purple-striped scarf wrapped around their neck. Their blonde hair reaches above their shoulders as the tips of their hair curves outwards. Their lipstick is black, and so was their eyeliner, but what really caught your attention was their vibrant pink eyes.

"Oh yeah. He's here. Hey Davey! Your boyfriend's here!" they called over their shoulder.

"I am not—" Before you could make your very important statement you notice there are a spiral of stairs in the very back of the room. You see Dave sliding down the railing. When he reaches the bottom, he jumps forward and lands perfectly. Show-off.

"Hey! Karkat! You're early. You must be exited to see me, huh?" he smirks.

Your stomach clenches as you scowl at him. "Fuck you, asshole. I am obviously not excited to see your stupid face."

"All right then. Do you at least want a tour?"

Before you can say anything, Dave walks up to you and places his arm on your shoulder. With his other hand, he points at the bartender. "This is Jane. The only human of our group. Her title here is Maid."

"Maid?" you ask, but instead of getting an answer from Dave, Jane says, "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"K-Karkat."

Dave now points to the person with the large feathered wings, "This is my older sister, Roxy. She is a demon like me -obviously-. And her title is Rouge."

"Hiiii!", she waves her hand at you, and you were glad now that you know her pronouns.

You hear a loud 'thump' and turn your head to the left side of the room to see two people making out. One guy is being pinned against the wall, but the other guy who is macking on him has giant black wings, like Roxy's. The wings stretch outward and inward, making him look like a raven eating as if he was starving.

"So much for a first impression, Dirk!" Dave calls out to the man.

'Dirk' stops what he is doing and turns his head towards you, giving you a look that almost gave you a shiver. His blond hair is styled in a way that made his hair look like feathers. He wears shades like Dave, but they are triangular with the tips pointing downwards. Definitely the weirdest sunglasses you have ever seen.

"That's my older brother, Dirk. He is one of the Knights of the group."

The titles Dave is telling you don't make sense. You feel at loss of what is going on, and Dave isn't explaining anything.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Dirk grins. He releases the wrists of the man he was macking on then appears right in front of you with his fist in front of him. Your mouth is slightly ajar. Not even you can run that fast.

"Nice to finally meet you Karkat. Dave has talked so much about you," Dirk says as you awkwardly fist-bump his hand.

"So, I take it that your name is Karkat? That is a cool name!" The man that Dirk had pinned against the wall is now right beside you. He squats down a bit so that your eyes can meet. His eyes are as green as emeralds, and they would probably look more sharp if it weren't for his glasses. He has a cowlick on his bangs of his black hair so that his forehead is exposed, and his sideburns reaches to his jaw. He wears a green shirt, and tan shorts that seemed a little too tight on him.

"The name's Jake, Jake English." He shakes your hand.

"Jake is a werewolf. His title is the Page." Dave says.

Holy shit. demons, and a werewolf? Are there more creatures? Is your mouth still open? You close your mouth, trying to not look stupid.

"Why, yes. I am a werewolf." Jake smiles with pride. "I may look human, but I am actually a feisty beast."

Dirk coughs into his fist, to what seems like he is trying not to laugh, then puts his hand back down, his expression stoic. He then beckons Jake over with his hand. Jake obeys as he walks up to Dirk. Dirk whispers something in his ear and after a few moments you see Jake's face turn bright red. "Dirk! That is not what I meant!" He half heartedly pushes Dirk on the chest then stomps away. Dirk laughs and follows after him out of the door, his wings hitting you in the face on his way out.

Dave turns to a table closest to both of you, then points to the woman whom you saw earlier. "That's Kanaya. Her title is Sylph, and she is a vampire."

Kanaya turns her head towards you. Her short black styled pixie cut complimented her eyeliner, and her lips are colored with black lipstick. She wears a pitch-black neck dress that reaches just below her knees. You expected a vampire to have pale white skin with complexions of a model like in the movies, but Kanaya has dark brown skin, and looks like a normal human being… if not for the fangs.

"Why, hello there. You must be new here, what's your name?" Kanaya spoke clearly and carefully.

"Karkat." You answer. Kanaya very gently shakes your hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Karkat." Kanaya lets go of your hand, "Are you gonna join the Gay Bar, by any chance?"

Join the Gay Bar? How can you possibly join something you don't even understand?

"Uh…"

"I don't trust him!" Shouts another woman who is sitting next to Kanaya. You have seen her earlier with her red pupiless eyes, and the red tinted glasses that rests on the bridge of her nose. Her face is covered in freckles, and her red hair is as long as her neck.

"He smells weird." She pulls out a long cane striped red a white from under the table, pulls the cane apart so it became two dual swords and points one sword straight at you.

"What the fuck?" was all you could say. Your body freezes, and you have this sudden strong urge to just run away or fight back. She walks up to you, the end of her blade still fixated close your neck.

"You smell like a demon. But a slight scent of delicious cherry hides within. Why is that?"

She gets very close to your face, and you cringe as she sniffs you. Your brows furrowed. "I have no fucking clue what the fuck you're doing, but can you back off?" you say.

"But cherry smells amazing!"

"Hey, T.Z. might wanna not be weird right now in front of the new guy?" says Dave. You almost breathe a sigh of relief when she sheathes her swords back together to form a cane.

The red-eyed girl takes another whiff of you then finally backs away. "Still don't trust him." She puts her cane down and leans on it. "My name is Terezi. Since Dave is apparently telling you all of our titles, my title is Seer. Oh yeah, I am also a dragon."

Terezi gives you a smug grin as if she sensed your disbelief. "I know it's hard to believe, but I am." She sticks out her tongue like a snake. Her tongue is long as her neck and is forked.

Your mouth is open again.

Terezi slides her tongue back in her mouth and cackles.

You look up at Dave. "Wasn't there a point to me being here?" You ask.

Dave shrugs, "Well, you gotta remember all of the members' names, and titles and such."

"Why?"

"Cause you are gonna join our little guild." He smirks and crosses his arms.

"Wha—" Before you could say or ask anything, Dave walks away then beckons you over with his hand, expecting you to follow him.

"Dave, didn't you say you'll be explaining all this creature shit to me?" you ask as you follow him. He doesn't say anything as you two walk up the spiral of stairs. "No answer, huh? Did you lie to me? Well fuck you! Fuck you for not explaining shit to me, fuck you for putting my life on the line, and fucking fuck you, asshole, for saving my life."

"Was that a 'thank you', Karkat?" Dave's voice mocks you in a high tone.

You two reach the top of the stairs, and walk in a hallway. Because of Dave's height, you can't see where you are walking to. You pass two doors that are opposite from one another.

"Is your hearing damaged, Dave? Hear me again..." The hallway opens to a living room. To the left there is a small kitchen. A door is in the middle of the two rooms. Dave turns himself around so you can see his face, "I said, fuck you for being an absolute douchebag, you fucking prick," you almost growl.

Dave sighs in the most annoying way possible. "I don't understand why you're mad at me. I have treated you with kindness ever since we met. I called you 'Mister Karkat' to thank you for your directions towards my apple juice."

You point your finger at Dave, "You said it was my fault that the joro- whatever it is, got away."

"Well yeah, it kinda was." Dave shrugs, "You were kinda breaking my stride, getting in my way."

You scrunch your nose at him, trying to find any excuse to be angry at him. Why do you hate this guy so much? Maybe you should thank him? Fuck no, then he would win this battle, and you will not allow it.

The door between the living room and the kitchen opens, "You can come in." Said a feminine voice. Dave walks in the room and you follow after him

A work desk sits in the middle of the small room. A stack of books lay in the corner, and two more stacks lay evenly on each side of the desk. A woman sits in the chair behind the desk. She shoots you a glance that gave you even more of a shiver than when Dirk glanced at you. Her purple eyes stood out to all the black and violet she is wearing. A violet colored skull print is on the middle of hr black long-sleeved shirt. Her black headband rests on her short blonde hair that reaches to her jaw.

"Welcome, my name is Rose." She reaches her hand out to you. Her nails covered in purple nail polish. You shake it and Rose smiles at you. The smile was kind, but it made you a little uncomfortable. "I am the manager of this organization. I am a demon, and my title for the Gay Bar is Seer. My job is to display information to what I know to help this bar rebel against the Queen."

She spoke as if she recited those lines multiple times. She looks through you like she is reading every emotion that you express and the thoughts in your head.

You were about to ask what she means be her being a 'Seer', but then Rose looks at at Dave and says, "You didn't explain to him how everything works here?"

"Nah, I got him all set up for you to do all your explaining."

Rose sighs and looks back at you. "I apologize for my brother being forgetful."

You turn your head towards Dave. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Three." He answers by putting three fingers up, "The eldest is Roxy, and Dirk, then me, and the youngest is Rose." Dave points to her.

"Yes, now," Rose quickly changes the subject, "before I go into detail about the Gay Bar, what's your name?" Her chin rests on her fist.

"Karkat." You answer with your name for probably the hundredth time.

"Okay, Karkat, these titles that we are talking about such as Seer, Knight, and so on, depict our jobs for this group of creatures. Jane—our bartender—is an exception. Each of us perform our part to help each other grow stronger and to protect each other, and others from the Her Imperious Condescension.

"We don't know for sure why, but the Queen is sending her troops to take runaways—such as ourselves—back to Derse. We don't know what happens to them, but I am very sure that they are killed.

"Our goal is to make this bar a safe place for creatures. We protect each other from the Queen's evil plans."

You cross your arms as Rose mentioned death. You didn't know the Condesce would want to waste her time bringing creatures from Earth to Derse just to kill them. The idea didn't surprise you. One of the creatures that work for her (well, you pretty sure he was) has murdered your mom, and stabbed you. He left right after that.

You shiver as you go through that flashback. Maybe the guy who killed your mom is still out there. If you join the Gay bar, there could be a chance that you'll find him.

"Fine. I'll join." You don't want anyone else to get hurt because of the Queen. Her ways were wrong, and the numbers of innocent lives she killed could not be charted. You know as much as that.

"Excellent." Rose stands up. "Now, we need to assign you a title." Her arms cross over her chest as she looks you up and down. "You look pretty thin. Not much fighting material…"

"Hey, I can fight!" you object. "I pushed this asshole to the ground and he didn't see me coming." You point at Dave.

"You surprised Dave?" Rose raises a brow.

"I was busy fighting Spider-Bitch, and I didn't know Karkat was a creature," Dave explains.

"You think I can't fight?" You ignore Dave. "Well, fuck you, because believe it or not, I can fight. I even punched the fucker on the face. It was amazing his shades didn't break."

"Ruuude." says Dave.

Rose just watches as you face him. "I'll gladly kick your ass some more to show how stupid you are." You take a step closer to him, puffing out your chest ever so slightly.

"Then it's settled." Rose smirks. You and Dave turn our heads towards her.

"What?" you ask.

"I will assign you as a Knight, Karkat. Your job is to protect."

"Seriously?" Your eyes widen.

"Yes. Whether you think you need it or not though, you need training." Her purple gaze glances right at Dave menacingly. "My brother here will be your trainer. You must listen to him from now on. You can go now." Rose flicks her hand at you as she sits down.

"What?! But I can't work with this guy—"

"I said you can leave now."

Dave leaves the room, but you stand your ground.

"Isn't there money that's involved that I should know about?" you ask quickly.

Rose picks up a closed book from her stack. "I'll talk to you about money later, if that's what you desire." She reaches under her desk and pulls out a purple knitting needle and points it towards you. You feel a force on your chest that feels like multiple punches at once that was strong enough to push you out of the room. You land on your butt outside the room, and the door slams shut.

"She likes her reading time," Dave blandly comments.

You grumble as you stand back up. "I refuse to work with you."

"So, you quitting already?" He puts his hands in his jean pockets.

"What? No! I—"

"Then I am your trainer, fellow Knight." Dave smirks as he speaks in a fake British accent. He pulls his hands out of his pockets. "We should get started." He starts trotting down the hall.

"Now?!" You run after him

"The sooner you are trained, the faster you can stop listening to my orders, yes?"

"I— well." 'Was this a bad or a good idea?' you think to yourself as you run down the stairs, and Dave is sliding down the rail. Can't he just slow the fuck down?

Dave is outside the bar before you could reach the end of the stairs.

Visiting the Gay Bar was one thing. Now you're paired up with this asshole who you can't even catch up with.


	5. Training

How does he run so quickly? Superspeed is supposed to be your thing, but you find yourself way behind Dave as he dashes through an allyway that was located right next to th Gay Bar. The walls were wide enough for two people standing shoulder to shoulder, and because of the rain, the ground was like a small river.

"Wait up! Where the hell are you taking me?!" You yell.

There is a dead end ahead. The wall is so tall, not even you could jump over it. Dave stops running and you accidentally body slam his back. Dave stumbles forward from the force, "Watch where you're going." He turns his head towards you. You growl, "I have never ran this fast before, it's dark outside, and it's wet! My clothes are fucking soaked, and you expect me to watch where I am going?!"

A pause before dave says, "You don't get out much, do you?" He doesn't wait for a response as he jumps on the wall and literally climbs it like in the video game Assassin's Creed.

Dave reaches the top of the wall and looks down at you, expecting you to do the same.

You groan, not sure how on Earth he climbed the wall, but just as Dave did, Karkat jumps and lands on the wall. He only has a short amount of time of scratching the bricks, trying to find a grip before he fell and lands on his butt.

"C'mon, just use the creases between the bricks. It's not that hard."

Of course it's not hard, what else were you expecting? It's not like the rain is making this any harder by making the wall slippery.

"I fucking hate you!"

"Hate is a strong word, Karkat."

"Does it look like I care?! Where are we going?! Can't you just tell me? You big clusterfuck!" Karkat stood up, the extra water on the ground making his pants more miserably drenched.

"We are training," Dave said, "and we won't start until you get your ass over here."

Another groan and you start again. This time fitting your fingers between the bricks. You push yourself against the wall and pull yourself up slightly.

"That's it!" Dave encourages.

"Shut up!" You yell back.

You reach your hand up towards the next crease, and fit the tip of your shoes on another. You pull yourself upwards, climbing up the wall in a slower pace than what Dave had climbed. Once you reach the top, you sit down. You hear laughter.

"What?" You push your wet hair out of your face so you can see Dave towering over you.

"Nothing, it's just, you look like a lost kitten." He squats down next to you, "I would have never guessed you were an immortal creature."

"Well, sorry I didn't meet your expectations," you roll your eyes. You notice that Dave is still wearing his sunglasses, "Dave, it is raining. Why do you have those on?"

"Old habit," he said. He looks out to the other side of the wall, "Let's go."

You see Dave jump to the other side and landed feet-first on the ground. You follow, but when you land you stumble and you and Dave are running again. This time, it wasn't as fast.

The alleyway widens, and leads you and Dave to this open area the size of a basketball court. You look around. The ground was concrete, and the walls surrounding the place was as tall as the one you climbed over. You see patches of soil in the corners, and weeds growing in them. The rain making the area a pond that reaches to your ankles.

Your clothes are beyond saving at this point.

"Isn't this a cool little hideout?" Says Dave.

"This area is actually behind the bar?" You ask.

"Yep," Dave answers, then turns himself around to face you, "shall we?"

"Oh, um, yeah. So, uh.. how do we do this?" You cross your arms.

"Block."

"What?"

You see Dave's arm swinging towards your face. You raise your hands up to stop him then squeeze your eyes shut, hoping this won't hurt. You feel a force of Dave's fist on your hands, but he doesn't push any farther to hurt your head.

"Use your arms instead."

You open your eyes to see Dave moving your hand so that only one arm is above your head.

"Like this." Dave gently hits your arm with his arm.

"O-okay."

"Block." Dave swings his arm again and you use your arm to block his punch, but this time his force pushed you to the ground.

"What the hell?" You hate your pants being in the pool of water.

"Work on your stance, Karkat. See what I am doing?" Dave demonstrates by spreading his legs farther apart. One leg in front and one at the back.

Karkat stands back up to copy what Dave was doing. He bends his knees so he could stay his ground.

"Block." said Dave, this time you were ready for him. He swings his fist and you block it with your arm while your stance kept you balanced.

"Nice work, do it again." Dave swings again with the opposite arm, and you block with your other arm.

"Again." he said. You block him again. Dave doesn't say anything as he continues to punch you and you are struggling to keep up. You almost lose your balance before he stops.

"Kay, now block with your arms as I try to hit your chest."

The training was long, and with the repetitive techniques of blocking, Dave's punches were getting boring. You were getting used to the speed of his swings, and it was getting easy to see where he will attack next.

"You are a fast learner, not completely horrible." Dave smirks.

"Oh sure. of course you thought that." You roll your eyes.

"How will you do with me going even faster?" Asks Dave.

"Go ahead." You say, then instantly regret as his arms become a blur and your eyes and arms are straining to keep up. You are too slow and you feel a strong punch on your gut that pushes you away far enough that your back hits the wall, "Aargh!" Your breath is taken away and the pain is like a million needles stabbing your back. You fall forward into the ground, your face in the pool of rain-water.

"Karkat!" you hear Dave faintly as you push yourself off the ground, "Fuck." You say.

Dave is right next to you helping you up and letting you lean on him, "I am so sorry, oh my god." You already feel your body healing itself painfully slow. You feel the scabs on your back mending into healthy new skin, and your gut re-adjusting itself. You softly while, feeling your face heat up and tears drip down your face like the rain.

"Karkat, I thought you were ready. Dammit. Don't cry man, you'll be healed soon. Shit shit shit. Uh, remember when i said you owed me? That was such a lie, you don't owe me anything, kay?"

You take deep breaths calming yourself down. You wipe away any kind of bodily fluid out of your face. You didn't want to do this anymore, "I am going home."

You stand up, walking away with your arms held together tightly. So much has happened: You meet other demons for the first time of your life, it's raining, your clothes are wet, you have been puched hard enough to fly off the ground and hit the wall, you have never even physically fought with another demon in your life. How are you supposed to deal with all this? You barely even know anyone.

"Karkat, where are you going?" you hear Dave behind you.

"I am going home!" You yell back. You just realized that you are still crying.

"You're quitting? I am so sorry-"

"I am not quitting," you turn your head behind you as you keep walking to the direction towards your car, "I just need some time for my think-pan toput together everything that has happened." You climb over the wall in the allyway faster than you did on your first time, then jump to the other side without stumbling.

"So, you are going home?" Dave follows you.

"Yeah, I don't want to train anymore tonight and even if you order me to keep training, I wont, because I am tired." Your human habits stop you from using your super-speed to your car, so Dave is awkwardly walking next to you.

"Okay, I won't order you to do anymore training tonight."

"Thank you." You huff and roll your eyes, wiping your face again as you stop crying. Tears or no tears, you are soaked and in desperate need for a nice hot shower.

You finally reach your car, and open the door with your keys from your pocket. Dave is still behind you.

"What? You can leave me now." You say, really wanting to get into your car right now.

"Can I make you dinner?" Dave asks, your mouth is ajar.

"What?"

"It's an apology gift, for punching you at a wall."

"I am fine, I don't need a cook." You are a horrible cook.

"Please? It'll give you a break that you need."

You take in a long sigh, giving in, "Fine. You'll drive me home too." you say to him, honestly not wanting to do anything.

"Deal." You see him flash a smile as he jumps in the driving seat and takes your keys. You enter the other side of the car, and sit in the passenger seat.

 **Author's Note: Woah, I actually updated. I am so sorry this took awhile. I am still writing this story, and would love some support to those of you who like it. Again thank you for your time reading this. You readers are awesome.**


	6. Demons are Good Cooks

After soaking up the car seats with your wet clothes, and you give Dave the directions to your apartment, you get out of the car and Dave follows you. Dave gives you the keys, then you open the door to your apartment. The kitchen and table are on the left side, a t.v. and couch on the right, and an aisle in the middle that has a bedroom on the left door and bathroom on the right. A mirror at the end of the aisle shows just how drenched you and Dave are.

"So, this is the place where you live, it's kinda small. The perfect size for you." He grins and you elbow him on the arm.

You take off your destroyed shoes and set your keys down on the nearest counter. You roll up your sleeves and point to the oven, "That is the oven, I am sure you know how to use one?" you look at Dave and he nods. You point to the fridge, "There are eggs in there, you can cook them however. The spices are in the cupboard," You point to the cupboard next to the fridge, "Pots and pan are in that cupboard," you point to the cupboard on the bottom left of the sink, "and don't set my place on fire, please? I get paid minimum wage."

"You got it," Dave clicks his tongue and points at you with both of his hands, "Though, uh. Do you have a towel? I am kinda.." He gestures to himself.

"Yeah, hold on," You trot in the bathroom then go back to throw Dave a towel. Dave catches it, then dabs his neck before he pulls off his shirt to rub the towel around his chest and… abs. Dave has abs, holy shit. His body is lean, and you catch sight of his arms flexing as he dries his shoulders. You see several small scars on his chest, and holy fuck he looks gorgeous.

"Should I always be shirtless? You're eyeing me pretty good."

Your face heats up, you forgot about Dave's aviators hiding his eyes, "No, you dipshit. Hurry up and make dinner. I am gonna take a shower," Your face is probably already dry from the heat of your blush. you stomp away into the bathroom, close the door and turn on the shower. After stripping down and stepping inside the tub, your head swirls about what is happening, how are you gonna balance your job with joining the Gay Bar. Is there a schedule you should think about? Why were you paired up with Dave?

You sigh, enjoying the heat from the shower, you hug yourself and close your eyes, taking this moment to relax and not have to worry about anything.

You hear a knock outside your bathroom door, then Dave's muffled voice follows, "Hey, I know that shower probably feels amazing, but food is ready."

"Kay!" You turn off your shower and grab a towel from a basket near the sink. You dry yourself and, shit, your clothes are in your room. Hopefully Dave isn't lurking in the hallway. You tie your towel around your waist, open the door, and look both sides. When there is no Dave in sight, you tip-toe across the hallway.

"Karkat, I cannot find the nature seasoning," Your body freezes and you turn your head towards Dave who was in fact, still shirtless.

"I don't have any."

"Shame. Scrambled eggs taste good with that." Dave walks back in the kitchen and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

You walk into your room and close the door. You throw your towel in your laundry basket and open your clothing drawer to put on a nice, clean black t-shirt. You put on a pair of blue jeans then look at yourself in the mirror.

Your hair is messy, so you comb it with your fingers. You check your eyes. Still grey, good.

You walk out of your room, down the aisle, into the kitchen to see Dave sitting at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs near him and another plate near the other chair.

"Hey, Kit-Kat, all nice and clean now?" Says Dave, now with his wet shirt back on.

"Yeah, and last I checked, a candy bar is not my name," you sit down on the chair and take a bite of the eggs. A good mixture of salt and pepper, and the eggs are perfectly cooked.

"Whatcha think?"

You nod, "It's okay."

That made Dave smile, "Good, cause it's pretty obvious that all demons are good cooks."

You roll your eyes, trying not to grin and take a couple more bites. Shit, don't be happy, don't be happy.

"Do you want some dry clothes?" you ask Dave.

"That would be great. I cannot wait to get into your pants."

"Fuck off, you dimwit." You lightly kick Dave's leg.

"You're so abusive."

"And you are so fucking annoying."

"It's a gift."

You eat the rest of your scrambled eggs quickly, then leave the table to set your plate in the sink. You rinse it, then go to your room to find your biggest night shirt. It was grey and had a black print of the Cancer symbol on the middle. You look at the mirror again. You eyes are still grey, thank god. You go back in the kitchen and throw the shirt at Dave and he catches.

"Sixty nine? kinky," Dave says, looking at the shirt.

"It's the Cancer sign, you dumbass,"

"Isn't Cancer the water symbol?" Dave asks as he stands up and takes his wet shirt off again, and puts the grey shirt on that reaches above his knees, which is another proof that he is taller than you since that shirt reaches to your knees.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I am a Sagittarius, and that is a fire symbol. You know what that means?"

"Er.. what?"

Dave beckons you over with his finger, and you lean forward, wondering what he is about to say. Dave leans down and whispers, "It means I am flaming hot." he smirks.

"Oh fuck you," you shove Dave, and Dave giggles.

"You can't deny it," He sings.

"I can deny it all I want you douchebag," don't smile. Breathe, just breathe "are you done with that?" you point to his empty plate, trying to avoid Dave's ridiculous teasing.

"Yep," Dave doesn't let you pick it up as he takes it to the sink and rinses it, "I left your wet towel near your shoes by the way. I don't know where you put your laundry, so I set it there,"

"...Thanks, I guess," Okay, not only was Dave being… admittedly attractive, but was also making it worse by being nice.

You pick up the towel, and walk to your room to put it in the laundry basket.

"So, what's this Great Escape you wanted to tell me about?" you walk to the living room, and sit on the arm of the couch so you can face Dave, who is standing near the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah, forgot to talk about that. Okay, so the Great Escape was when the a whole bunch of creatures who hated the Queen ran away to Earth. Many of them didn't survive."

"Why?" you ask.

"Well, the Queen sent her most loyal troops after the runaways, and they killed most of them."

You pause, thinking about your next question, while Dave takes a couple steps closer to you.

"How did you run away?"

"Portal," Dave answers quickly, "the entire story of how me and my siblings got away is pretty intense. I might tell you another time,"

"Oh… okay then," you were desperate for more answers, and you have more questions about what the planets are like, but it seems like you have to wait. Maybe tomorrow you'll ask.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions, why are your eyes grey?" Dave asks as he sits by you.

"Uh, what kind of stupid question is that? Have you never seen grey eyes on a demon before?" Your eyes focus on the wall, instead of Dave. Your heart beating a little faster.

"No, I never have. Always bright colors, but never grey,"

"Oh yeah, well.. what color are your eyes then? Hm? I never got to see them because of those fucking ridiculous aviators glued on your face! I am actually tempted to pull them off and break them in-"

Dave takes off his shades. Your eyes widen.

Red.

Dave's eyes are red.

"Holy fuck,"

"What?" Dave's eyes widen, "you have seen my siblings' eyes. I was sure you'd be used to weird eye color by now?"

"No, it's just…" you lean in closer, observing his eyes, "are you happy right now?"

"What kind of question is that? Dude, you're kinda close to me, is there something you want?" Dave's eyes dilate slightly.

"Are you… a mutant?" you ask hopefully.

"You mean, like a child of two different species? No, I think I would've been dead by now if I was."

Your heart sinks, you look away, "Oh,"

"Dude, are you alright?" Dave sets his hand on your shoulder.

"I am fine," you hug yourself, trying to calm down.

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Dave says, "I uh… well… I think your eyes look pretty cool."

That comment surprises you, "Really?" you turn your head back to Dave.

"Well, uh.. yeah." he scratches the back of his head, "your eyes... look great."

"Oh, thanks." there is an awkward silence. No one has ever said any positive thing about your eyes, but there was also another trait about your eyes that you don't want anyone to know. Though.. Dave's comment kinda made you feel better about them.

"So, I should probably leave. I should get some shut eye,"

"Yeah, okay," you both stand up, and Dave heads out the door.

"Do you need my car?" you ask, but Dave already left.

You let out a breath you had no idea you were holding. 'Dave's eyes are red', you think to yourself. But he isn't a mutant. Dave said it himself. Dave is not like you, and he mentioned that if he were a mutant, then he would've allready have been dead.

But he said he liked your eyes, and no one has ever told you that before. You let out a smile, your eyes shining a bright iron red.


	7. Spider in a Fish Bowl

Your name is Vriska Serket, and holy hell you hate this place. The strong stench of decaying fish filling the air, the pillars of the palace covered in seaweed, and basically not a single part of this place is dry. This is not a place for a jorogumo like you to be walking around.

"Ah, Vriska. My favorite loyal subject," Her Imperious Condescension enters from a door the size of the palace behind the throne. She sits down on her purple colored throne with a gold trident on her one hand that is as tall as her, and shimmers in the light.

"I expected to see a Strider with you? Why is he not here?" The Queen's bright fuchsia lips frown, and her large fins that are at the location of where ears are supposed to be, droops.

"He is not affected by my charms," you cross your arms, "plus someone else got in the way on my attempt to capture the demon," you scowl thinking about your failure, but at least you were smart about escaping. Too bad the other man wasn't dumb enough to keep following you.

"Do you know who this "someone else," is? Serket?" Her Imperious sets her trident on her large lap.

"Not a clue. He looked like a human to me," Vriska shrugged, "a human who can take down a demon of course,"

"Oh?" this caught the Queen's attention as she sat up and stared you down with her fuchsia eyes, "Tell me everything," her mouth opens to show her shark-like teeth.

You don't show it, but you are terrified of the Queen. You won't admit that though, you are way stronger than that, "Dave and I were fighting. I was not planned for a battle, so I used my manipulation to call for someone else instead to buy me time. It worked, but this man who stopped Dave from attacking me wasn't a human. Though he looked so much like one,"

The Condescension rested her elbows on her thighs and leaned her giant chin on her hands, "What does this man look like?" her eyes perked with interest.

"Why does this matter to you? Aren't you more worried about my failure?" you raise and eyebrow, giving the Queen a powerful smirk.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" the palace shook as she roared, "WHAT DID THIS MAN LOOK LIKE?!"

You don't show any fear, you are not afraid of the Queen. You are strong, and smarter than she is. She may have more power that you cannot achieve, but you can handle her.

"He had black short hair, brown skin, grey eyes and he wore a black-"

"Grey eyes?" the Queen spoke softly, her eyes looking at the floor, "But he had powers like a creature?"

"Yes," you immediately respond.

There was a long pause, "Interesting…" the Queen stands up and walks towards you. Once she is right in front of you, she towers over you. Your face close to her stomach.

"I want you to look for this creature and analyze him. I would say capture him, but you failed once. Am I clear?" she touches the tips of her trident.

"Fine," you huff, unable to believe that the Queen doesn't think you can capture the mysterious creature with grey eyes. What creature has grey eyes? You think of the possibilities.

"Also," the Queen continues, "It seems as if my daughter has ran away. Find her and bring her back while you're at it," she grins then walks to the back doors behind her throne. Her long bushy hair covering her entire body from behind.

You huff again. If this single grey-eyed creature caught the Queen's attention, he must be very important.


	8. Strange Encounter

Your name is Dave Strider, and your sister completely invades your privacy of a good decent sleep by just simply opening the door to your room and giving you a cold stare. Your blanket is across your belly, and tangled around one leg. You are wearing just your boxers, and your shades are on the nightstand next to the bed.

"The fuck, Rose," you mumble as she turns on the lights. You lay your face on your pillow with your butt sticking in the air, "A few more minutes please,"

"It's twelve pm, Dave," Rose states in her strict "motherly" voice that made you groan in protest.

"Too early," you roll on your back, covering your face with your pillow.

"We have a guest, Dave. A Knight has to make a good first impression," she closes the door and you scoff, remembering Dirk's first impression in front of Karkat. That asshole knows exactly how to make everyone uncomfortable. He's more like a Prince of Dicks than a Knight, you think.

You yawn, and untangle yourself from your blankets. From across your room, you pick up a shirt, and a pair of jeans from the floor. You smell them before you put them on, concluding that they are clean enough to wear. You hang your aviators on the collar of your shirt, then leave the room to the bathroom. Dirk is in the shower, and to your guess he was probably in there since six in the morning. You wonder if Rose has bugged him to make a good first impression.

Dirk's boyfriend, Jake, is off doing his Page thing to travel around searching for any portals that lead to either the planets Derse or Prospit. He also looks out for any runaways to bring back to the Gay Bar for any help they need.

You look in the mirror. Your red unholy eyes looking back. Why was Karkat so surprised by the sight of your eyes? There is nothing really special about them. You remember last night as you were so obviously flirting with him, but he seemed to avoid your tactics by focusing his mind on something else. You remember last night of training when Karkat was walking away. Jesus, he was not supposed to have a nice ass like that. His wet clothes hugging his body, his hypnotizing grey eyes matching the rain clouds.

You don't even know the guy that well, damn it, stop acting creepy.

You sigh, while turning on the sink and washing your face, later drying it with a rag. You brush your hair with a wet comb, trying to calm your horrific bed-head.

Roxy enters the cramped bathroom in just her skirt, and bra with the breast forms inside.

You start brushing your teeth with your toothbrush, and Roxy is checking her face and putting on mascara, "Morning, boys. Rose said there is a newbie. I bet you ten dollars that they are a demon." her mouth opens wide with determination as she works on her other eye.

"Roxshy, thersh like, one other demon who ishnt related to ush." you spit into the sink, then use the faucet to rinse your mouth.

"I bet it's Spider Bitch trying to trick us to a trap or something," you say. You know for a fact that the jorogumo won't stop terrorizing your friends unless she is stopped. She has blinded Terezi with her manipulation to lure Terezi far away then burned her eyes with fire from a stick. (Ironic that not all places of a dragon are fireproof). Plus Spider Bitch hurt a couple of your other friends in different fashions. Honestly, why won't she be here?

"I am not in this bet," Dirk say in the shower, not seeming to give a shit about any situation. If Jake were here he'd probably bet more than ten dollars to prove himself or whatever.

"You are no fun Dirky," Roxy rolls her eyes as she puts her mascara away in her counter side of the bathroom, then pulls out her pink lipstick.

You put on your sunglasses and leave the steam filled room. You walk down the hall and slide down the spiral railing that lead to the Gay Bar. After landing on the floor, you see the back of someone sitting on the stool. The person turns her head towards you, and she was definitely someone you never met before.

She wears pink glasses that matched her fuschia eyes. Her brown bushy hair caressing her chubby pale body. She wears a black tanktop, and an iridescent skirt that reaches barely above her knees. She wears gold bracelets covered in pink jewels, and a gold halo-like crown lays on her head.

Rose appears next to you as she walks towards the stranger then faces you, "This is my brother Dave, he is a demon and his title here is a Knight," she motions her hand towards you.

"Dave, this is Feferi. She is here because she wants to warn us about something,"

"Yes, oh my cod. It's awful," Feferi's voice is high pitched and bubbly, and did she say 'cod' instead of 'god'? Unironically?

"I have escaped out of Derse to warn you about my mother's plans. She is just such a meany-head, treating all the lower beings like dead fish."

"Okay, can you go on about the warning you were talking about? That seems a tad bit more important than your mommy issues," you cross your arms, slightly annoyed by Feferi.

"You know where a portal to Derse is located?" Rose's eyes perk with interest.

"My mom is sending an army towards Earth. Oh, yes. I know where the portal is. Just as much as I know what sea water feels like on my toes," Feferi giggled. She fucking giggled.

You see Rose in deep thought with her fingertips holding her chin, "Is your mom Her Imperious Condescension?"

"Why, of course," Feferi answers, "Can't you sea?" she smiles with her shark-like teeth, and pulls her hair back, showing fins instead of ears.

You purse your lips together as your body fills with energy. Feferi is a danger here, you know it.

"Dave," Rose hurries towards you and talks quietly so only you and her can hear her words, "I think she is a runaway like us. Her intentions don't seem violent, and the Pages searched around. No other creature is in sight."

You nod. If Rose says something, she is usually right about that something.

"Do you know when the Queen will send her troops?" Rose asks Feferi behind her shoulder.

"Oh! Uhm… Soon..ish?" Feferi shrugged like it was no big deal, and her eyes quickly caught sight of something, "Oooo," she trots across the bar towards the Gay Bar's Mage named Sollux. He usually hides in the corner with his computer. He is a fortune teller or something like that. He doesn't look like one, with his pupiless red and blue eyes and the 3D sunglasses that match them. His black hair is always reaching up towards the sky like it was rubbed against a balloon.

"That is the biggest electric box I have ever SEEN!" Feferi exclaimed, and you can hear Sollux's groan across the room, "Why ith thith perthon here! I have no interest in socialization at the moment." his thick lisp follows.

Then Feferi explains who she is, then starts talking about something else that you didn't catch because Rose is now talking to you, "I suggest you call Karkat. We need as many Knights as we can get." she left you and walks towards Feferi where they all engage in most likely a boring conversation you're glad you're not a part of.

You pull out your phone out of your pocket and… Shit. You don't know Karkat's phone number. Guess there is no other way around it.

You dash out the bar, your heart racing with excitement. Oh man, do you have a plan for Karkat.

Little did you know about the tarantula that hung near the entrance of the Gay Bar as you leave.


	9. Training Part 2

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have just gotten an idea of the perfect love story, fucking ever. You open your laptop on the coffee table in front of your couch and open a document in your google drive.

The idea is perfect in your head: A dramatic love story between a teenage man and women. Their love is forbidden because the man is a demon and the woman is an angel. Okay, you know this sounds like Romeo and Juliet, but you got your own creative spark to this story. Like how they don't fall in love the second their eyes meet. No, they hate eachother at first, that'll keep it interesting. Oh, but the demon is so attractive that the angel is finding it harder and harder to control herself, and-

"Ooof!" you are attacked, and pin to the floor. Your head facing up to see the familiar shades on Dave's eyes.

"What the fuck Dave?" his arms are pinning your shoulders against the floor.

"Your door is unlocked." he smirks as you struggle against him.

"Get off me!" you yell.

"Nope. A battle is coming, and you need to be trained before then. Lesson two: wrestling,"

You growl, "I question your teaching methods,"

"It's more fun this way," Dave lifts one hand off your shoulder, then pins it with his elbow just so he could lift his shades and wink at you before setting them back down and pinning your shoulder with his hand again.

Your face heats up by how uncomfortably close you two were. Every part of your body is pinned except for your head. You give Dave the hardest headbutt you could muster. This catches him off guard which gives you a chance to wriggle out of his grasp. You quickly stand up and almost snarl at him.

"Do you think it's even okay to just barge into someone's place? You big shit-fuck?"

Dave holds his forehead, which is probably hurting more that it is healing itself. Healing always seems more painful than the actual damage.

"You got a pretty dirty mouth, Kitten." he chuckles, "Ever tried soap?"

You are gonna kick his ass.

Dave is on his feet as you charge at him. Both of you holding eachothers' arms. You grunt as you are using all of your strength to push Dave to the ground.

But Dave has other plans. He lets go of your arms and steps to the side as you fall forward. He then pushes you all the way to the wall that made a loud thud. Your hand is pinned behind your back, and your body pressed to the wall.

"My name is not Kitten. Do I look like a fucking cat to you?" you say with your cheek smashed against the wall and your lips puckered out.

"A cute cat. Precious and harmless," you catch sight of Dave's smug grin.

You struggle and your legs move your feet under Dave's heels as you push back. He stumbles a bit and you turn around as quickly as you can and take your opportunity to shove Dave on the couch with you towering over him.

Dave's shades had fallen off and you can see his scarlet eyes.

Both you and Dave are breathing heavily, as you just stare at eachother.

Dave's eyes are red. You have to keep reminding yourself that Dave is not a mutant, but his eye color reminds you of what you are. You hate it. You want to gouge his eyes out and throw them into a fire. But, his eyes are also comforting. Like, reminding you that you are not the last of your kind. There is beauty in having red eyes. You are having mixed feelings about whether Dave's eyes look disgustingly haunting, or admiringly beautiful.

Dave smirks again, and that is enough to set your head aflame.

"You are a disgusting bastard. You broke into my house as I was doing something completely important! It has nothing to do with you! Yes, I know I have to train with you because of other important reasons, but can I at least have some fucking privacy you dimwit?! I hate you so much, my blood boils every time I even look at you. My hate is so strong, even the thought of you makes me want to scream! You are annoying as hell with you talking with your perfect lips and taunting me with those eyes of yours. You are not a-"

Dave's lips press onto yours, and you forgotten all of a sudden how to breathe. He angles his mouth so his lips can fit perfectly with yours and jesus christ you are kissing him back. It was like you are wrestling with your mouth as you hold tightly to Dave's shirt, fighting dominance over him. His lips open yours then he explores your mouth with his tongue.

Dave pushes himself up, and you are trying your best not to give in to letting him dominate you. But once Dave reaches his lips to your neck as he starts leaving marks while sucking and biting your skin you are completely vulnerable.

"..Fuck," you breathe as Dave is pushing your back against the couch and is biting below your jaw. His hands reaching below your longsleeve shirt to hold your hips down, then is kissing your lips again.

Your heart is beating fast, and god this feels amazing. You become aware of Dave's body pressing against you, and you are pinned again. This time, not struggling.

Dave kisses down to your collarbone, and you let out a line of curses. Your hands grab hold of Dave's blond hair, and your legs lift slightly.

Dave lifts his head so his eyes are locked on yours. Both of you are breathing loudly. You try to wrap your head to what happened, but the daze after making out was making it hard to think. Your heart is beating faster than your breathing.

After a long awkward silence of both of you catching your breath, Dave says, "I think you lost this fight,"

You glare at him, not believing what he just said. Was this a trick all along? Just to win this fight?

"Woah, I think I just broke Karkat. You are not yelling at me, this is a miracle," Dave rambles.

You press your lips together, the lips Dave has touched. Your eyes dart around your room trying to find anything else to look at but Dave. What are you supposed to do? What are you supposed to feel about Dave now? You tell him how much you hate him… and he kisses you? What does it mean? You barely even know Dave.

"...Karkat? Your eyes. Uh.."

Your breathing quickens, "Shit!" you yell as you push Dave off of you and run to your room. You close the door behind you and look into the mirror. Your eyes looking different than you ever saw them before. The grey in your eyes are flickering to red, but not quite. It was like your eyes couldn't make up their mind as the flick red then grey, then red again.

This shouldn't have happened. You got carried away, and what is worse…. Dave saw the mutiny in your eyes.


	10. Eyes of a Mutant

Your name is Dave Strider, and you fucked up bad.

No, you mean you fucked up really fucking bad.

When Karkat was ontop of you and was yelling at you… He didn't seem at all serious about it. Behind his hateful remarks, it was just him telling you he liked you. You don't think he knows that he does, but his words said it all. Your heart jumped, you and him were so close together, his eyes were beautiful and very expressive. How could you stop yourself from kissing him?

Karkat's lips were soft, and just so kissable.

But god fucking dammit you messed up. 'Looks like you lost this fight'? What the fuck were you talking about? That doesn't mean anything, you just broke the fucking moment like the asshole you are. Shit, Karkat is right that you are a disgusting bastard.

And then Karkat's eyes magically just… changed. They turned red, then grey. It stopped you from thinking. What was that? Why did it happen? Is he okay?

When Karkat ran to his room, you didn't know what to do. Shit, you still don't know what to do.

You are sitting on Karkat's green couch, with your fingers touching your lips, remembering how Karkat's soft lips felt like.

You stand up and walk to the door that leads to Karkat's room. Should you knock? Would that be weird? Shit, this is awkward.

"Uh… Karkat?" you gently knocked on the door. How romantic.

"GO AWAY! YOU NOW KNOW WHAT I AM, JUST GO!" You squint by Karkat's loud muffled voice through the door. What's he talking about?

"Karkat, I don't understand. What is going on with you? I honestly have no idea what is happening. Are you okay? I am so sorry that I kinda kissed you, but you did kiss me back. Not hating on that. But like, I felt bad about saying what I said after that whole make-out session? What happened to your eye color? To be honest, that was a little weird. Karkat? You there?"

Silence. Karkat not talking kinda scares you.

You actually feel like breaking down the door just to make sure Karkat is still breathing, but before you could come close to that, you barely make out Karkat's mumbling behind the door.

"My eyes change color."

"What?"

"My eyes change color, dumbass!"

"Well, I kinda already figured that out. But why? Can I come in?" you reach your hand on the doorknob.

"If you promise to not kill me,"

"What the fuck? Karkat, tell me what's going on," you are now really worried.

"I will! Just promise not to kill me when I tell you!" from here you can hear Karkat's voice shake with fear. God you want to hold him right now to tell him it'll be okay.

"I promise," you say.

A moment of silence then the door opens a crack and you push yourself in. Karkat is sitting on the edge of his bed. His hands on the mattress, and his body looking very stiff. He looks up at you. The flickering in his eyes seemed to dim down a bit, as the only red that was visible was tiny dots surrounding his pupils.

You sit next to Karkat, and subconsciously rub his back. Your sister Rose did this to you a lot when you were stressed. Karkat flinched, but relaxed slightly

"What's going on?" you ask.

Karkat's face turns red, his eyes start watering that seemed to wash out the rest of the red in his eyes.

"Oh fuck, Karkat, don't cry." your hand on Karkat's back pushes him closer to you, and Karkat awkwardly sets his head on your chest.

"I don't- sniff - fucking want to," his tears started dripping on your shirt.

You still rub Karkat's back in a clockwise motion, "No one wants to, just let it out," you dip your head down and nuzzle on Karkat's crazy -yet soft- black hair. Your eyes close, as his scent drifts in your nose. It was a mixture of cherry and dirt. The cherry definitely stood out, it must be a scent of shampoo he uses.

After Karkat has his cry, and leaves you a part of your shirt wet, he lifts his head which is close to yours.

"Wow, you're so emotional," you smile, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"I hate you," he blantly states, forcing a frown. You notice he does that alot.

Karkat starts talking, "My eyes change to the color red. It only happens when I am happy."

"Oh," you say, wondering why it's a bad thing, "So… you were kind of happy while we were getting our mack on?" you raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Karkat quickly looks away.

"I never seen my eyes turn in a mixture of red and grey. It makes no sense and it fucking sucks." he crosses his arms.

"I think you just like me," you try to show your smirk to him.

"Shut up! No I don't!"

"Ouch. Rejection. That hurts Karkat,"

"You're not even worried? About what I am?!" his eyes look back up at you and they are fearful again.

"So.. you're not a demon?"

Karkat groans, "How dumb can you even get, Dave?"

"Well, what are you then?" you ask.

Karkat opens his mouth, "I am a-"

Your phone rings in your pocket. It's your turn to groan as you answer it, "Sup,"

"Dave Strider, this is an emergency. Get over here." it's Kanaya, technically your vampire lesbian mom since she is dating Rose.

"Why?"

"Feferi has been captured! She needs our help!"

"The fuck!?" you sit up straight and listen intensly.

"I don't mean to intrude on whatever you and Karkat are doing, but we need as many members of the Gay Bar here as we can. Bring Karkat." she hangs up.

You put your phone back in your pocket and look back at Karkat, "A lot of shit is happening that I haven't told you yet. Come with me to the Gay Bar, I'll explain everything later."


	11. Justice League

Your name is Karkat Vantas and once again, you are confused as hell. How can Dave not know you are a mutant? It was right in front of him of your unusual traits of color change in your eyes. Not that your eyes changed because you like Dave, no that can't be it. Well, Dave's lips felt nice against yours, and it felt kind of comforting to have someone hold you while you were crying… No! Dave is an asshole that has broken into your apartment, punched you to a wall (that was an accident, but still!), and was the one who dragged you into this mess of joining some organization in the first place. You could of had a whole life ahead of you that was normal, but no, Dave-fucking-Strider had to mess you up.

You and Dave don't even take your car to the bar. You both just dash with your demonic speed.

Once you and Dave enter the bar, you notice it is more crowded than when you last saw it. The people you had previously met are there, and a couple of familiar faces that you never got the chance to get to know. All are crowded at a giant round table in the middle of the room.

"Dave! Oh goodness, are you okay?" Kanaya yells as she hurries to Dave looking at him up and down worriedly.

"Nothing broken," he answers.

"Karkat? What about you? Are you okay?" she places her hands on your shoulders and squats down a bit like you are a child.

"I'm fine." you furrow your brows wondering why she is so worried.

"Okay, good." she stands back up, as tall as Dave. It must be the high heels she is wearing.

"Feferi has been captured by Vriska," says Kanaya, "Vriska has sneaked into the bar. She must have shifted to a spider so we couldn't see her. She changed to her true form and took Feferi where she was standing."

Kanaya takes a deep breath and crosses her arms. Rose appears next to her.

"Have you already explained everything?" she asks Kanaya.

Kanaya nods, a small tear forming at the corner of her eye, "Vriska could've taken you if I wasn't there. I am sure of it. She could've taken you, and- and…"

"Oh, Kanaya," Rose embraces her as Kanaya tries to recover from sniff-attack.

"I love you very much," Rose says.

"I love you too," replies Kanaya.

You look at Dave and he puffs out his cheeks slightly, pretending he is about to throw up.

"Who is Vriska?" you ask after Rose and Kanaya finished their embrace.

"You mean Spider-Bitch? That was the one who manipulated you, remember?" Dave answers.

"Well then, who the fuck is Feferi? Is she a member here?" you ask, avoiding eye contact with Dave.

"She is the daughter of Her Imperious Condescension." Rose answers.

"She is the daughter of what?" your eyes widen and your brows furrow.

"The princess of Derse," Rose evaluates.

"What the fuck was she doing here?! I didn't know the Queen had a daughter! Maybe she led Spider-Bitch here! How did she even find this place?" what if either Vriska, or Feferi come back? What would happen then?

"Apparently Kanaya hasn't told you everything," Rose sighs, "Or Dave,"

"Hey, we just got here," Dave protests.

"Feferi came here to the Gay Bar to warn us about an army soon to be arriving in Earth. She even told me where and when to find the Portal of Derse." Rose ignores Dave's remark.

"We have to rescue her!" a scratchy voice shouts in the crowd. It was Terezi as she pushes her way toward Rose.

"Rose, we must get at least most of the members of the Gay Bar to the portal. I as the lead Seer will explore inside the portal with the Pages. We will get as much information as possible about Derse and rescue Feferi from this kidnapping. Vriska must be brought to justice!" she slams the end of her cane on the floor that made everyone quiet and look at her.

"Terezi, I understand your need to bring justice upon Vriska. She has done a lot of damage to the creatures she meets, including you. But this is dangerous. I don't want to risk anybodies lives," Rose responds.

Terezi rubs her chin, "But, our job in the Gay Bar is to protect run-aways like us. Feferi is a run-away, is that correct?"

"...yes,"

"Then our job is to protect Feferi. The least we can do for her is save her,"

You swear you can hear Rose's head thinking about all the possibilities on what to do next. Rose finally answers, "You are right, Terezi. It is our job to protect runaways, and I will stick to that."

Terezi grins, and Kanaya's expression still reminds you of a worried mother.

"Alright, everyone!" Rose walks up to the crowd, "A run-away like us has been captured. It is our duty to serve protection of all who want a safe place from Her Imperious Condescension. I need the best and willing member of the Gay Bar to join me on our quest to Derse. Feferi has told me it's location, and it only opens at full moon at midnight. Full moon is a week of preparation. We will depart tonight. Bring a vehicle if needed."

The crowd parts away as Rose walks upstairs to what you assume she is going to her office.

"We are going… to Derse?" you look up at Dave, your heart beating frantically.

Dave's addams apple slides up and down as he gulped, "Yes. Yes we are. The home of the Queen."

Your eyes space out. Your mind panicking. You are going to the one place you have been told for the longest time not to go. You remember your mother telling you that your father died at Derse. That the Queen killed him.

Your breath quickens as you realize how dangerous this could be for you.

Dave shrugs, "It's probably not as bad as I remember," you can tell he is hiding fear by the shakiness of his voice. Oh fucking shit you are doomed.

"So," Kanaya looks Karkat up and down, "You need a weapon,"

That was the best news you heard all day.


	12. The Works of a Sylph

Kanaya has taken you outside the Gay Bar, and measures you with a measuring tape. Your arms are open as she measure them then writes the measurements on a notebook from her back jeans pocket. You figured she'd be done by now but then she measures your height from head to toe, mumbling to herself that you couldn't catch cause then she wraps the measuring tape around your waist.

"Kanaya, is this measuring for my weapon?" you ask.

"Yes, of course," she answers, then goes back to her mumbling as she measures your shoulder length, and writes on her notebook.

Your phone vibrates and you take it out of your pocket. It's Kankri. You groan as you hit answer. You know best that if you ignored it, he wouldn't stop calling.

"Hey,"

"Karkat, good afternoon to you. Is everything with you well?"

Kanaya wraps the tape around your neck, "Yeah, I am fine," you don't want to worry your uncle that you are possibly entering a war pretty soon.

"That's good. How is the Gay Bar? Is everyone treating you kindly? Are they all demons like you? Have you told them about your eyes?"

"Sh!" you say hoping Kanaya didn't hear Kankri, "No I haven't,"

"I am sorry if you find this triggering, but do they kill mutants like yourself? Have you successfully hidden your eyes?"

You sigh, holding the bridge of your nose with your thumb and pointer finger then shake your head.

"Shut the fuck up, Kankri. I am doing the best I fucking can,"

"Language, Karkat!"

You groan. This time with exaggeration, "Look, you know Dave? he knows. Well, not about me, but my eye color,"

"Has he told anybody?" Kankri quickly asks.

"I don't think so," you whisper as Kanaya measures around your chest.

"Okay, Karkat. I am coming over there,"

"Kankri, no! For fucks sake I can take care of myself," you assert harshly.

"I am only checking the environment you are in," Kankri replies calmly, "Also, I'll probably meet Dave and thank him for saving your life because I am sure you haven't done so yet. I'll talk to him about your eyes too, that is an important topic he should know about,"

Kanaya stands up and crosses her arms.

"Shit, Kankri, I have to go. Don't come here!" you ended call and quickly put your phone back in your pocket.

"Did… did you hear everything that I said?" your eyes widen as you look at Kanaya. She nods.

"Dave knows about your eyes? What does that mean?" she asks while tipping her head to the side like a dog.

"It means nothing! It was his fault he saw them. That arrogant fucker seduced me, leaving me no choice!"

Kanaya rested her fingers on her chin, "Let me get this right… Dave saw your eyes, because you fell for him?"

"Wha- no! That is not what I said!"

"Said what?" Dave opens the door out of the Gay Bar and your face heats up.

"Oh dear," Kanaya purses her lips together into a smile, "We were just talking about what kind of weapon Karkat should have," she gives you a side wink, "Do you have your katana, Dave?"

"Yeah, hold on," Dave dashes back in the bar and comes back out with a sword in his hands in mere seconds.

"Please give it to me," Kanaya holds her hand out towards the weapon.

Dave throws his sheathed katana, which Kanaya successfully catches.

"Here you go, Karkat," Kanaya unsheathes the sword and hands it to you with two hands.

Your hands grasp the handle of the katana firmly, wondering what to do with it.

"Try to strike me with it. Don't worry, I won't let you hurt me," says Kanaya.

You take a breath and swing the sword at Kanaya, and she dodged flawlessly. You swing again, again and again, missing Kanaya every time. The sword didn't feel right with you. Even with your super strength it almost felt… heavy. That's weird.

"Stop," Kanaya says, and you stop swinging the sword.

"This simply cannot do," Kanaya takes the katana away from you and throws it back to Dave, "You seem to be pretty flexible. You need a weapon that is light, and balances with your body. Hmm," she taps her fingers against her chin as she thinks real hard.

"I got it! Karkat come with me," she grabs your hand and pulls you away from the Gay Bar. Just across the street lay what seems to be an abandoned blacksmith shop. As Kanaya opens the door, you look around your surroundings to see many swords, knives, guns, spikes, chainsaws. Name a weapon and it's there. Is this even legal? In the back of the shop, a table rests and is topped with what seemed to be old fashioned tools.

Kanaya walks through the backdoor of the store, and you are left alone with deadly weapons facing your every direction.

When Kanaya comes back she is holding two weapons. They look like small swords that are curved as a half circle.

"These are sickles. I believe these will work for you," she gives you the two weapons as they fit perfectly in your hands.

"Did you make this?" you ask.

"Yep," Kanaya grins with pride, "it is my job as a Sylph to make stuff for the Gay Bar. I chose to make weapons and armor,"

"Wow," you step back, and swing your sickles around that feel way lighter than Dave's katana.

"It's perfect,"

"Thank you very much," Kanaya bows her head.

Both you and Kanaya walk out of the store and in front of the Gay Bar. You show Dave your weapons, "I think I can win this fight," you smirk at him as you are filled with new confidence.

"You're gonna have to prove it then, Kit-Kat," Dave puts a hand on his hip with his sheathed sword held by the other hand. Oh, it is so on.

You swing your sickle, and Dave blocks it with his sheathed katana while standing up strait. You attempt to kick him and he blocks with the sheath. You use your other leg to kick but Dave grabs it. He controls your movements by pushing you backwards, and you are hopping on your one leg to keep balance. He pushes you against the wall that lead to the alleyway towards the training area. You place the sickle against his neck so he couldn't push you any farther. He is so close to your face… you kinda want to feel his lips against your again.

"Your eyes, Karkat," Dave mentions.

"Fuck!" you close your eyes, with your sickle pushing against Dave's neck.

Oh god, did Kanaya see your eyes? You hope she didn't.

"Hey you! off of my nephew!" you open your eyes, and look over Dave's shoulder to see your uncle. Dave backs away.

"Karkat Vantas! Are you okay? Who is that?" Kankri's eyes widen with worry.

"Oh. my. fucking. god," was all you could say.


	13. A Human Uncle Walks Into a Gay Bar

"Karkat? Did this man hurt you? Oh dear…" Kankri rushes towards you then holds your arms and face and examines you like a doctor.

"Pardon for being all in your space, Karkat. But I am just making sure you are healthy,"

"I am fine," you grumble.

Kankri looks alot like you, so you understand where you got most of your traits of the family. You both have black hair, round nose and grey eyes. Well, his sister: your mom, also had grey eyes, so not much of a surprise there. Though Kankri is taller than you by a couple inches, and has darker brown skin compared to your light brown skin color. Kankri wears a red turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and grey sneakers.

"Who's this?" Dave asks.

"My uncle," you mumble.

"How rude to introduce me Karkat. Have I not told you proper manners? Excuse my nephew, sir. Karkat can be a little grumpy sometimes. Sorry Karkat, I apologize if that hurts your feelings but you do need to work on your social skills. Anyway," Kankri turns his head towards Dave, "I must ask, why you were pinning Karkat against the wall with both of you holding weapons?" he looks at Dave's katana and glances at Karkat's sickles, "I mean, what if someone sees you? The police would have most likely have been called and maybe would think that you are unnatural. Sorry if that triggers you sir," he says to Dave, "Oh and please do tell me if you have any triggers whatsoever, and I do apologize if you do not identify as male as I am only assuming by calling you 'sir',"

"I am a dude, and I was training with Karkat. Name's Dave Strider, by the way" Dave answers before Kankri could open his mouth again, and holds out a hand so he could shake Kankri's hand.

"Well, as long as you are not harming Karkat, pleased to meet you." Kankri lets go of Dave's hand, "Wait. Dave? Are you the demon man who saved Karkat's life?"

Dave looks at you, "So you did talk about me?" a smug grin appears on his maw.

You growl as Kankri answers for you, "Well of course! We couldn't have been more grateful Dave. Are you taking good care of Karkat at the Gay Bar?"

"Yes. ten outta ten hospitality. Karkat can't get enough of it. I mean, I even cooked him dinner once,"

Kankri turned his head back to you, "Karkat? Are you letting Dave do everything for you? You should be more like Dave. More hospitable to guests, and taking care of others," When Kankri looks away, you show Dave a pair of gorgeous middle fingers that he deserves to witness and you mouth, 'Fuck you'.

Dave wiggles his eyebrows at you and now he's just pissing you off.

"May I have a tour inside the bar?" Kankri asks.

You palm your forehead as Dave leads Kankri into the Gay Bar. This is how you die, you are sure of it.

You follow after your uncle in the bar.

At the bar, Jane is making a drink. At the closest table, Dirk and Jake are holding hands. Jake seems to be talking his voice out, and Dirk doesn't seem to be listening even though he is looking at Jake's direction. Behind them, Terezi goes fucking nuts as she is fighting with her dual swords against a guy you have seen before but never got to actually meet him. His hair is short and bushy, and grey clown makeup is painted on his face. He fights Terezi with juggling clubs against her dual swords on each possible table they can put their feet on while everyone doesn't seem to notice, except for a tan colored person in a wheelchair with a small mohawk as they watch the two fight.

A man in the very corner of the room has a large computer, and blue and red tinted glasses as if what he is looking at his screen is 3D. You haven't met this guy either.

"Well, well. Another boy?" said a man you have met when you came to the Gay Bar for the first time. His greased hair and leather jacket still reminded you of a greaser in the movie Grease.

He approached Kankri with a hunch on his back, and an unlit cigarette in his mouth, "Would you like me to buy you a drink?" he literally looks Kankri up and down and you feel like throwing up.

"Excuse me, but may I ask your name?" Kankri's expression was serious.

"Cronus, what about you darlin'?"

"My name is Kankri. I would be most happy if you do not call me 'darlin''. I apologize for my rudeness, but it's disrespectful to give nicknames without the other person's permission,"

You glare at Dave, trying to prove a point that this is the reason why he shouldn't call you 'Kit-Kat' or 'Kitten'. Dave seems unphased.

Cronus takes his cigarette out of his mouth and places it behind his ear, "Well then, Kankri, would you like a drink? My treat,"

"No thanks, I do not drink alcoholic beverages. Drinking that often enough could cause failure to your liver," Kankri dismisses Cronus, and you are back to being annoyed by your uncle.

Kankri's focus is on Terezi and the other guy fighting on the tables in the room, he looks over to you, "Are they supposed to do that?" he whispers.

You shrug and Kankri starts talking, "Well, that is not very respectful to other people who want to visit this bar. That girl does look a bit strange, not to be rude but what I mean by strange is that she doesn't look like… well, a human. So does that man she is fighting with. Oh my, where are her pupils? Why are her eyes red? And.. Oh dear,"

The man seems to have lost his step, and fell on a table which made it tip over and land on him. Terezi made a loud cackling noise over the groans of the fallen man.

Kankri reached under his turtleneck. Oh no, oh no. You close you eyes and shake your head as Kankri pulls out his whistle and starts blowing on it. Everyone's attention focused on him.

"You there!" he points at Terezi, "Do you know exactly what you're doing?" he walks up to her and looks up at her while she still stands on the table, "Not only is it unsanitary to be standing on a table, but also your actions on laughing at the poor man who you pushed over is the description of bullying others. This could trigger someone if you are not careful, let alone hurt somebodies feelings,"

"I am blind," Terezi sheaths her two swords into a red and white striped cane.

"Oh," that statement seemed to have taken Kankri aback, "I am so sorry if I triggered you about your lack of sight to see the man you pushed fall down,"

"No worries. Who are you? You smell like a boring human,"

Kankri's eyebrows widen and before he can talk you run up to Terezi and answer for him, "He is my uncle, and he is leaving right now. Say goodbye, Kankri!" you yank on Kankri's arm, your face red from embarrassment. Dave is openly laughing and follows you and Kankri out of the bar, "I see where you get your shouty mouth, Karkles,"

"Excuse me-" Kankri starts to speak.

"Shut up!" you interrupt him.

You let go of Kankri's arm and say, "Alright, you have visited the Gay Bar. I am perfectly fine! Thank you very much. My secret is concealed, at least I still think it is, and I don't need you here,"

"Is this secret about your eyes, Karkat?" Dave asks.

"You!" you point at Dave, "Shut up you insufferable prick!"

"Dave, I have wanted to talk to you about Karkat's eyes…" Kankri looks at Dave.

"I can talk to him myself!" you object.

"Karkat, do you have a vehicle you can drive in tonight?" it was Kanaya as she barges in the conversation, looking at you and Kankri worriedly, "you must also bring your weapons in case if there is any combat,"

"COMBAT?!" shouts Kankri.

"No no no! Kankri, I'll be fine, this is nothing. No combat whatsoever," you give Kanaya a death glare then look back at Kankri.

"Where are you going? I should come with you to make sure you'll be safe," he says.

"I AM TWENTY YEARS OLD!" you shout, "I can handle myself,"

"Yeah, dude. Karkat's got me," Dave stands next to you, "I promise you, I'll protect him,"

Kankri's eyes look at you and Dave.

"I don't need you to protect me," you growl at Dave.

"Yeah you do," Dave whispers back.

"You promise, Dave?" Kankri's brows furrow.

"I promise to protect Karkat. Even with my life," Dave puts his right hand over his heart and bows his head.

Kankri takes a few moments to think, "All right,"

Kankri walks up to you, "Please come back healthy. Okay?"

"Okay," you answer.

Kankri walks away, and gets in his car to leave.

"Did you really mean that, Dave?" you ask, but Dave isn't next to you anymore. You look behind you to see him pick his sheathed katana off the ground and you sigh, probably never getting that answer.

Dave walks up to you and points behind you with his katana, "Here's our ride,"

You look behind you to see a huge bus parked at the side of the road with Roxy as the driver. Her wings are gone. How is that possible?

"I thought I was driving with my own car," you say.

"Change of plans," says Dave, "Plus, we need a space to put our weapons,"

The sun starts to set, "Woot! Woot!" Roxy chants as a pair of black wings sprout from her back. You are a half demon, and you still have no idea how demons function. How sad is that?

"Welp, time to go," Dave trots ahead and opens the bus's storage are to put his katana in. He dashes back in the bar and comes back with a backpack over his shoulder.

Everyone from the Gay walks out with weapons and backpacks. The storage area in the bus being filled with the weapons and backpacks. You pick up your sickles that lay on the ground.

"Ready to go?" asks Dave.

"Sure, why not?" you answer, having no idea what you're getting yourself into.


	14. Keeping Secrets

Before you could enter the bus, you had to dash to your apartment to get some of your things. Clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet paper (just in case if you have to take a dump in a forest or wherever this portal was.), a hairbrush and… why not bring some some music? You go to your room and get your headphones and your old ipod. Let's not forget your computer, just in case you have time writing your love story. Perfect. you put all your items in your backpack that was in your closet.

You sling your backpack over your shoulder, then grab your keys so you can lock your apartment door as you leave. You then dash back to the Gay Bar. The bus is waiting for you and you don't bother putting your essentials in the storage area of the bus because what if somebody finds out you are a mutant and you are not prepared to fight back or run away? Okay, that may be a bit too paranoid, but you don't really feel comfortable without your stuff. Your sickles are under your arm, and one of your backpack straps rests on your other shoulder. You take a breath and step in the bus.

You sit in the very back since everyone is crowded at the front. The bus starts its engine and you know that this is the start of a real journey.

"Karkles, you don't want to sit with me?" three sets of rows ahead and there is Dave. His feet on the aisle and his body facing close to your direction.

"No, I'd prefer to sit alone," you answer.

"Karkat, you're all alone dear," Kanaya is on the other seat across from Dave's. Her head facing you from her seat, "Would you like some company?" she moves her body towards you, ready to move from her spot.

"Kanaya, no! I am perfectly fine by-" Kanaya moves and sits next to you. You sigh. Kanaya smiles, her fangs sticking out.

Before you knew it, Rose comes over and sits across from your seat.

"Hey! Is there a party going on back there?!" shouts Terezi from the close front of the bus. She skips down the aisle and sits next to Rose.

"A party?! Motherfucking sick man. Let me and Tavros join," the man that Terezi was previously fighting with comes down the aisle. He had the person who you saw in a wheelchair being carried by the man bridle style. They sit down behind Rose and Terezi.

"Thanks, Gamzee," said the person as the man named Gamzee sets them down and sits next to them.

"Hi, my name is Tavros," says the person sitting next to Gamzee, "W-what's uh.. what's your name?"

"Karkat," you grumble, not exactly enjoying the fact that you are now surrounded. What makes it worse is that Dave moves and sits in the seat behind you.

"Hey, I didn't know you were popular, Kit-Kat. Probably 'cause you're cute like a kitten," Dave's arms rest on top of your seat and his head lays on top of them.

"Shut up, Dave!" you don't look at his direction in case you start blushing like an idiot. Kanaya next to you giggles.

"Are you ready to go into battle, Karkat?" Kanaya asks.

"Of course I am!" you lie through your teeth.

"I doubt it," says Dave.

"Is there a reason all of you guys are sticking your noses in my business?!" you glare at Dave behind you and he smirks.

"Karkat, in the Gay Bar we are all close," says Rose, "Getting to know everyone is essential. It's very good for combat as well. We are all friends, despite differences in this organization. We must accept anyone for who they are, no matter the species. Even if they are the result of a mix of two different kinds of species," Rose looks you in the eye with her purple gaze. Shit, she knows doesn't she? Your eyes widen, but you don't say anything. According to your mother: in the Queen's rules, you are a disgrace. Your mother, a human, gave birth to a half demon child. It was forbidden for her to be in love with your father. It was the reason why your father was killed. If Rose knows, you hope to hell she won't tell anybody, even if this organization will accept a mutant. You are afraid of being different, and different is deadly in your case.

"Motherfucker, that is so right. I motherfucking love every motherfucker here," Gamzee gently smiles at you, his yellow eyes glazed.

"Karkat? That's your name right? Yeah… I am a Bard. What the motherfuck are you motherfucker?" he asks.

"Knight," you answer, not really sure what a Bard's job is.

"Shit, that's cool man. Do you smoke? It's motherfucking miracles, bro,"

"No, I don't," you answer sternly.

"Aw man, oh well," Gamzee chuckles. You roll your eyes and shake your head. Gamzee is fucking weird.

"I hope you brought a swimsuit, Karkat," Kanaya says, her hands folded on her lap.

"Why?" your brows furrow. This does not sound good.

"The portal is located near a beach," she grins. We might aswell go swimming as we wait for the portal to open. Well, swimming and training might be a good combination.

"I didn't bring a fucking swimsuit! I did not think about enjoying myself as we wait for sneaking in a fucked up planet!" you yell.

"Oh shit, Kanaya. I didn't know we are going to a beach. Guess I'll have to get myself a swimsuit. Fucking sandcastles must be made," says Dave.

"Is anyone listening to me?!" you looks at Dave and Kanaya.

"Perfect, Dave. I brought extra towels just in case," Kanaya seems to ignore you.

"Aw man, I should've brought some of my music," Dave runs his hand through his hair.

"I got that covered," Rose holds a couple CD cases in the air. Dave runs over and grabs the CDs with a grin on his face, "Fucking sweet,"

You groan. This is gonna be a long ride.

The chatter between everyone lasted around an hour before they got quiet and rested their heads on the back of their seats, some looking at their phones. Lucky for you, you brought your own music. You open your bag to get your ipod and headphones out. You connect your headphones and put them on while scrolling through your music. You tap Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen, and lay your head back with your eyes closed listening to the song.

You mouth the words of the song, not really giving a fuck if anyone notices. Your headphones are yanked from behind and you look behind you. Dave puts the headphones on and takes your ipod.

Dave laughs, "You listen to this garbage?"

"Give it back! It's perfectly good music!" you reach for your ipod and Dave pulls it back, "It's hard to look right, at you baaaaby," he sings and walks to the aisle.

You growl and push yourself to the aisle, "That's mine and you don't deserve to listen to it!" your cheeks are flushed.

"Come and get it," he shakes the ipod and you go after him. Dave goes in the back of the bus singing the lyrics of the song. What a fucking moron, you hate this guy.

You lean forward towards Dave your arm outstretched towards your ipod. The bus drives over a speed bump you and Dave were not expecting, and you fall forward on him which makes Dave loose his balance and land on his back on the aisle.

"Shit!" you scream, but thankful for Dave giving you the soft landing.

"Ow!" Dave holds his head up, he probably bumped it. The headphones fell off.

"Y'know, Karkat," Dave looks up at you, "I'd prefer to be the one on top,"

"I'd prefer to punch your dick," you growl.

"That is not sexy at all,"

"Did it hurt when you fell out of someone's ass, you piece of shit?"

"Did it feel awesome when you fell on me?,"

"You took my music!"

"Karkat, will I ever know the reason why you hide your eyes when they change color? Cause when will we talk about that?"

"You should shut your mouth!" you whisper harshly, "No one should know about them at all. You just decided to bring me off guard and show my secret to you. That's why I hate you,"

"But I don't hate you, Kit-Kat. Why'd you think I kissed you?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"I hated that you did,"

"You didn't seem to hate it at the time. In fact, your eye color told me something else," Dave smirks.

"You are a arrogant fucker, you know that?" your hearts beats quicker.

Dave fucking Strider shocks you by giving a peck on your lips, "You didn't deny it," he grins. A pause of silence because you have no idea what to say back. Dave takes off his sunglasses, "Here, I think you need this more than me. Your eyes are doing that color change thing again," he puts them on you, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret,"

You push yourself off of Dave and dash back to your seat, your heart beating as if it were running a marathon. You do not like Dave Strider, you do not like Dave Strider. You cannot, you will not. You hate Dave Strider, you hate him. Screw his perfect lips. You hate those lips.

"We're here!" shouts Roxy. As she stands up, her wings block out the starry night, "Thanks to Sollux, we can go to that fancy hotel next to the beach! Isn't that awesome?!" she jumps up and down, her wings hitting the ceiling.

"Bring your bags only please, no weapons," instructs Rose.

Everyone stands up and you sling your backpack over your shoulder.

"Each class is assigned a room! Pages with Pages, Knights with Knights and so on," she says.

Shit, if you have to share rooms with the Knights… that means you are sharing a room with Dave fucking Strider. You groan. Fucking great.


	15. Scars From the Past

Your name is Dave Strider, and oh boy Karkat is cute. You already knew that of course. He was that cute dude who worked in the grocery store, now he is the cute dude that is a Knight and fights with sickles. How can you not call him Kitten or Kit-Kat? It totally fits!

You are not exactly sure what Karkat is hiding and why. His eyes change color when he is happy, right? So what? What's the problem with that?

You didn't say it outloud, but this time when Karkat's eyes changed color from grey to flickering red on the bus after you kissed him your chest hurt. That is fucking right, ladies and gentlemen. Dave Strider's got it bad for Karkat. Who would've thought?

When Rose announced that everyone should stay with their class, you have a feeling that not even her will follow that rule. For real, who else wants to share a room with Terezi? Oh, and Dirk will probably sneak out with Jake and do who knows what. By 'who knows what' you mean you and probably everyone in the hotel will be kept awake the whole night. Hopefully Dirk and Jake have a plan for repaying a possible broken bed.

Karkat follows you and the crowd into the hotel, while Sollux and Rose checks everyone in. From the look on the man's eyes, you can tell he never seen people with pupiless eyes, or giant black demonic wings. Everyone moves on and Rose pulls out her knitting needle and mumbles something under her breath as she points the magic wand at him. His eyes became glazed, and you knew Rose made the man forget about what he saw.

Karkat looks up at you. Your aviators resting on the bridge of his nose. Not too shabby by the way "What the fuck did she do? Isn't the guy gonna freak out over seeing fucking giant black-feathered wings sprouting out of people's' backs?" he whispers harshly with his brows furrowed.

"Rose used her magic to make the man forget," you answer.

And speak of the devil, Rose walks up to you and hands you a room card. She starts handing out more cards to the others.

"Guess we'll have to share a room," you shrug and give Karkat your signature smirk.

You know Karkat just rolled his eyes under those shades, "You're sharing a bed with Dirk, I am having my own bed,"

"I don't think he wants to join the Knights," you point at Dirk as he rests his hand around Jake's waist. Karkat saw them and sighs as he follows you to your assigned room, "I still will have my own bed," Karkat states as a rule that needs to be followed.

You roll your eyes, and let out a soft chuckle taking in how Karkat looks in your shades.

"You are so full of expression, that it's kinda hilarious that my shades are hiding your eyes," you comment as you open the door to your hotel room.

The room is like any other hotel room: a bathroom on the very right next to the front door, the bedroom containing two beds covered in white sheets, a nightstand with a lamp between the beds, a box T.V. on a desk to the left, and grey curtains covering the window next to the farthest bed.

"I am surprised how much expression you show without your shades," says Karkat, giving you your aviators back. You hang them on the collar of your shirt as you watch Karkat sit on the bed farthest from the curtains, "You sleep on the other bed," he points while setting his bag down on the floor.

You close the hotel door and lock it, "Okay," you oblige, walking to your bed and sitting down, "Going to sleep already?" you glance at Karkat. Who on Earth would go to sleep at nine pm?

"I'm tired," he rubs his palm under his eye, and you smile a bit. Shit, he is cute when he's sleepy.

"Soft Kit-Kat, warm Kit-Kat, little bag of shit~" you sing teasingly.

Karkat growls at you, "Shut up,"

You chuckle in response, "So full of shit,"

"Fuck you,"

"Anytime, Karkles,"

"Can we just go to bed?" Karkat asks, "And please don't jump me in my sleep," he yawns.

You shake your head, "I promise I won't. That is a Knight's promise, so it is word,"

"Okay," mumbles Karkat as he takes off his pants… oh hello legs. Damn, he shaves his legs? They look soft, and you possibly maybe have this urge to want to rub your face on them.

"Dave,"

"Huh? What?" you rip your eyes away from the god-like thighs and look around them room before meeting Karkat's eyes. He is holding his legs close to his chest, shit, were you staring? Did he catch you? His face had a hint of blush which must be contagious because you feel your cheeks starting to warm up too.

"Nothing," he closes his eyes and shakes his head.

If he want to drive you nuts by being the most adorable thing you have ever seen, fine. Two can play at that game.

You take off your pants leaving your boxers on, then your shirt. You throw the clothes across the bed. You face Karkat, keeping your back away from his view. His eyes dart all over your upper body and his face is a darker shade of red on his light brown skin.

"You are a stupid fuck," he grumbles hiding under the covers, "Just go to bed, and stop showing yourself off,"

You yawn, now maybe a bit too tired to make a comeback "Whatever," you stand up and walk to the light switch turning off all the lights till it was pitch black, "'Night, nerd," you say. But you don't go to bed cause you gotta take a piss. After you're finish in the bathroom, you wash your hands and look in the mirror. Yep, you're still you.

You turn your back towards the mirror and look behind you to see two large vertical scars spaced evenly on your back. You put your hand on one of them to feel the slight dip in the skin. You know Karkat is different. You're not sure exactly how, but… so are you. Maybe you'll tell him about your scars if he trusts you enough to reveal to you who he truly is.


	16. The First Task

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you wake up early in the morning. According to your phone, it exactly eight o'clock. You sigh, taking a moment laying on the bed to wait for your entire body to wake up.

You glance at your right and Dave is asleep. A single blanket wraps around his leg like a snake, and his body takes up the entire bed.

You sit up and rub the sleep from your eyes. You honestly have this curse that when you wake up, it's impossible for you to go back to sleep.

Out of the bed you go as you waddle to the curtain and open it up slightly so a thin beam of light shines in the hotel room. You squint your eyes as you look outside. A parking lot surrounds the area, and you can see Roxy's bus from here. Out in the distance you see the beach, and the waves gently lapping on the sand. You see a large figure out there that looks like a horse. You yawn, and rub your eyes looking closer. What's a horse doing on the beach by itself? You blink and your face is pressing against the window. Where the horse's head should be, there was an entire top half of a body. Were you seeing this right?

"Dave," you nudge Dave's leg with your foot and he grumbles in protest.

"Dave!" you shout, kicking his shin.

The figure in the distance pulled out a huge bow and arrow the size of a grown man.

"What the fuck?" Dave groans, "What time is it?" he rests a hand over his head.

"Dave motherfucking Strider, your ass. Here. Now," you growl through your teeth, motioning your hand towards the window.

"Allright, I am up, Im up," Dave stands up and is right next to you looking through the window.

"What is that?" you point your finger at the half man half horse figure.

Dave takes a moment to view what you were pointing at.

"Oh shit," he says, then picks up his clothes on the floor, putting his shirt on and hopping in his jeans, "That is a fucking problem. That is a centaur,"

"It's a problem because they're a centaur?" you follow Dave's lead by putting your pants on. Ugh, now you want a shower.

"Centaurs follow orders from the Queen one hundred percent. I bet that one is on a quest to hunt runaways," Dave opens the hotel door, putting the key in his back pocket.

"Welcome to your first task, Karkat," Dave picks his shades up that were hanging on the collar of his shirt and puts them on.

You follow Dave all the way to the bus to achieve your weapons. Dave gets his Katana, and you hold your sickles in each hand.

Dave and you use your demonic speed to dash to the beach, your heart beating quickly and your stomach feeling almost queasy. You never were in a real fight before. What are you supposed to expect? You never trained for a centaur, what if you fuck this up?

When you arrive at the beach, you are behind Dave as he jumps in the air with his sword held high. The centaur doesn't expect the demon, as Dave lands on the beast's back and stabs the centaur on the shoulder.

You are standing next to the giant hoof-beast, and your eyes widen as you witness indigo blood dripping on the white stand that looks like a blob of paint.

Merely a low grunt came from the human-like mouth, and the centaur starts bucking with his giant blue bow and arrow attempting to target Dave. Dave is holding on with his thighs, digging the sword deeper in the flesh.

"Dave!" you yell, backing up from the centaurs kicks feeling helpless. Your eyes pay attention to the centaurs movements, and you notice the creature is slowing down.

"Hey, don't hurt him!" you shout, running towards the centaur's middle where Karkat knows he can't be kicked by hooves in this area.

"I said, stop!" Karkat pushes his sickle on the side, the blood looking like a thin river.

Instantly, the creature stops, "Is… Is that an order?" says the centaur in a deep husky voice. He looks at you while lowering his bow and arrow. His black greasy hair reaches to his shoulders and he wears cracked sunglasses. His ears are horse sized ears, and his human-like skin looks like a very light shade of blue.

"Karkat, I got this!" you feel Dave's eyes peircing you, hoping for you to back off, "He is way stronger than both of us. He can hurt you,"

The centaur is still looking at you, as if he were expecting something. A visible drip of sweat slides down his forehead.

"Yes, that is an order!" you glare at his eyes.

"Being ordered by a lesser being… I.. I shouldn't," his arms tremble. But you can tell he obviously wanted to follow that order. Something felt… off.

"I also order you to put your weapon down!" the centaur obeys, and starts rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"Now tell me who you are, and why you are here!" you strut in front of his body, standing as tall as you can to his large figure. He is probably the tallest beings you have ever met so far.

He bites his lip, the bulging muscles on his arms flexing. Does he like being ordered around?

"That's an order!"

He nods quickly, "Yes," he breathes, "My… My name is Equius Zahhak. I am trying to find the princess for she is missing from the kingdom of Derse,"

"She isn't there?" your brows rise up.

Equius shakes his head, sweat dripping from his face. Dave looks at you with a 'what the fuck, that was it'? expression. Dave hops off Equius's back, and pulls his katana out from his shoulder, "Thank you. That will be all,"

Equius makes a quiet grunt from the sword being pulled out of him then sighs, "Is that all?" he asks you.

"Yes, also, find the princess and bring her here. That is also an order," you say.

"I- I am sorry. But the Queen said I must bring the princess to her… Uh… good day," he rubs his greasy face with his hand, picks up his bow and arrow and gallops off.

What a strange guy.

You feel a slap on your back and you see Dave next to you, "You handled that well," he smiles.

You smile at him, "Thanks," you shrug, "To make that easier though, I think we should have just talked to him first,"

"I admit, that would have been a bit easier. Not as cool, but easier," Dave scratches the back of his neck.

You stand a bit taller in triumph.

"This does mean we are not the only ones looking for Feferi," Dave looks at the direction where Equius is going, "Maybe Spider-Bitch is keeping her captive if not giving Feferi back to the Condesce,"

You take a moment to think, "Dave, the portal hasn't opened yet… Maybe she will be waiting at the portal's location, and bring Feferi to Derse when it opens,"

Dave looks at you, "So, you're saying we should find the portal before Spider-Bitch does and wait till she comes out of hiding?"

You throw your sickle in a circle and catch the handle in mid-air, "Let's do it," you give Dave a smirk.

Dave grins back, he leans his head down slightly. Your eyes dart straight to Dave's lips, not really wanting to pull away. But a moment later, Dave does pull away before any contact is made "We must tell the others,"

You nod, biting your lip feeling utterly stupid, "Right,"

You both dash back to the hotel, your first task as a Knight complete.


	17. Just Guys Being Dudes

Once you and Dave reported how you witnessed a centaur, and what information you got out of him, Rose immediately told you and Dave to train more. Whoopty-fucking-do. You ask Dave if you can take a shower first, and he gives you the key to the hotel. Once you enter the room, you close the door and let out a sigh. Holy fuck you have so much on your mind.

As you take a shower your mind flashes back to the part of when Dave was about to kiss you. Or it seemed like it. Why should it be a surprise to you? He kissed you before… Ugh why did you even let him kiss when you two were on the couch? Why did you kiss back? Why did you eyes change color more frantically than usual when you kissed him?

You gently scold yourself because you are thinking about kissing Dave more than about what you really should be thinking about is the centaur you just fucking outsmarted. No wonder he would follow the Queen's orders one hundred percent. Equius probably just gets off by taking orders. You cringe thinking about it.

The thought of Dave crashes again in your thoughts. Giving up, you let your mind wander. You have to admit, you do trust him. He has stayed with you when you panicked as he saw your eyes change color for the first time. And even though you haven't had the chance to tell him what's different about you, he knew you didn't want anyone else to know and told you himself he'll keep it secret. You don't think he has lied to you… ever. Your half-human heart beats a little faster. A gentle smile sneaks to your maw. You shouldn't feel like this, but what's the fucking point already?

You reach your hand down to your crotch and gently wrap your fingers around your member. You close your eyes while you touch yourself. This is embarrassing. The thought of Dave should not have this affect on you to maserbate. It's stupid!

Your free hand pushes against the wall, and you bite your lip, the warm strokes threatening to make you moan in pleasure. You imagine it is Dave's hand that is stroking your erection, rubbing the tip with his thumb. His red eyes would look at you teasingly like he always does. Fuck, what would his voice sound like when he is turned on? What would he say to you?

Your body heats up, What happened to hating Dave? What if he catches you doing this? Despite trying to be as quiet as you can you let out a low moan as you cum. A gentle release of some frustration you didn't know you were holding. It felt good.

You take a couple breaths, then rinse before turning off the shower. You grab your towel that hangs on the handle of the curtains and dry yourself off.

You look in the mirror to check your eyes. Red. Bright motherfucking red.

"Fucking hell," you grumble to yourself, resting your elbows on the bathroom counter, and digging your hands in your hair.

You hate your eyes for defying you. Red means happy, right? You were happy about Dave. That's what made you feel good.

A hear a knock on the bathroom door, "Are you done yet? You brought swimming stuff, right?"

You freeze, then take a deep inhale, then exhale, "Didn't you listen to me on the bus?! I didn't know I was supposed to!" you shout.

"Hey, no need to yell, I am right over here. Thanks to your loud voice, I may be becoming deaf,"

"Fuck your ear," you try thinking of how much you want to hate Dave fucking Strider. An annoying bastard that breaks into your apartment to keep you from writing a romantic masterpiece. It's not working, your eyes are still red.

"That's disgusting. How would that even work? You're really into some kinky shit, Vantas,"

You are annoyed, but your eyes are still red. What the ever-loving fuck?

"Shut your food chute! You know that is not what I meant!"

You hear laughter on the other side of the door, and groan. You give up.

Tieing your towel around your waist, you open the door and look up at Dave. He takes a moment to look at you, "Uh, Karkat? Do you-?"

"Yes! I need your sunglasses!" You out your arm and look at the ground. Your face flushed this time with embarrassment.

Dave puts the sunglasses on your hand and asks, "Should I know what happy thoughts are going in that head of yours?"

"No! Just give me some privacy so I can change,"

"Okay, okay," Dave goes in the bathroom and you feel safe stripping out of your towel. You reach in your backpack to pick out a pair of shorts

"'Kay, I am decent," you say.

Dave walks out of the bathroom then asks, "I know I keep asking this, but we are not seeming to hit the topic about your eyes changing color. You had an explanation, but you were cut-,"

"I am a mutant," you say.

"What?" you see Dave's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes I am a mutant. My mom was human and my dad was a demon. This bullshit you see here," you take off the sunglasses and point to your eyes, "is what marks me as an outcast. Any creature who knows will kill me because my parents just couldn't follow the simple rules of bearing interspecies children," you put the sunglasses back on. These can be a great use for hiding emotions. You wonder if Dave uses them for that reason. Fucking hell, if Dave wants to kill you now so be it.

You shiver and Dave walks in front of you… and he hugs you.

"Karkat, I am keeping my promise. I will never kill you, even if I actually wanted to," he whispers in your ear, "The Queen's rules are fucking stupid, and you are not a disgrace. Not in my eyes," he lets go of you then takes off the sunglasses so he can look at your eyes. Both red. Dave places his hand behind your head, and you relax. He accepts you, he doesn't care.

You lean your head forward and press your forehead against Dave's. You feel a weight being lifted out of your chest.

Both you and Dave pull away from each other, and Dave puts on your sunglasses, "To the beach?" says Dave.

"Yep," you reply.

"Y'know, I am going to be a good big brother and put sunscreen on the back for Rose," Dave smirks.

"Okay?" you raise an eyebrow.

"Little does she know she will have a tan and the penis ouija for the outline," he giggles then trots out of the room. You roll your eyes and groan, "You're a dumbass,"


	18. The Heart Wants What it Wants

You are standing ankle deep in ocean water. The gentle waves pulling sand in and out of it's body.

"How are we gonna do this?" you ask Dave looking at him up and down. He is wearing his aviators since you aren't purely happy, and your eyes turned back to grey. Apparently he didn't bring swimwear either. He wears shorts, and unfortunately wears a red t-shirt. Your shorts are grey and baggy, and you didn't wear a shirt because you didn't want to get any of your shirts wet.

"Dave and I will both fight you. We'll see what you need to learn," answers Kanaya, who wears a two piece jade colored swimsuit.

"That's so unfair!"

"Life is unfair," Kanaya rolls her eyes, then yanks the cord to her chainsaw to turn it on. Yes. A fucking, real life, chainsaw. You gulp.

"Remember how to block, Karkat?" Dave holds his sheathed katana in his hand.

"Yeah," you quickly answer, "I can kick both of your asses!"

"Okay," he shrugs.

"Heads up!" you can not believe your eyes, because Kanaya just jumps ten feet off the ground. Dave moves and your eyes automatically look at his katana that is aiming for your side. You block his sword with your sickle, push his arm out of the way and- oh here comes Kanaya.

Kanaya's chainsaw is heading for your head as she is mid air. You reach both of your sickles in the same spot and widen your stance. She lands in front of you with a splash of water, her chainsaw landing on your sickles.

Dave's sheathed sword finds its way to your neck. Dave uses it to pull your head backward

You growl, feeling the vibration from the chainsaw's blades. You try kicking Kanaya's gut, but she dodges gracefully. Her chainsaw no longer scratching your sickles.

You cough from the katana's force against your neck. What are you supposed to do now? Kanaya can hit you anytime, and Dave has the advantage.

"Dave, Dave! Stop!" you cough, feeling the weapon choke you. The pressure is suddenly gone, and you drop your sickles, and wrap your hands around your neck catching your breath.

"Shit! I am sorry, are you okay?" Dave holds your shoulders and looks at you. You nod, taking a couple more breaths as you stand up strait. Kanaya looks at you as if she is not surprised, "Karkat, dear. Your instinct is beautiful. Both you and Dave have that gift. You both have potential to fight. Karkat, however," she turns off her chainsaw, making it easier to hear her, "You need to list things in your head to what is important. Be aware of your surroundings and aware of the being that is trying to hurt you.

"Ask questions about the being in your head such as 'are they right handed or left handed'? That question is important because they cannot fight well with their weak side. You will know by which hand they use most.

"You also need to ask what is available to you. You were on a chokehold on Dave's katana. your arms and legs were free and you could've used them if you practice thinking about what body parts are available to defend yourself,"

You nod, thinking about the possible defenses you could've used such as elbowing Dave in the gut, or tripping his leg, or using your head to hit something. Though Dave is bigger than you. He is taller and has more muscle, compared to you who is short and scrawny. No wonder it is harder for you to fight him. Even if Dave didn't know how to fight, he'd still have an advantage over you.

"Lets try again," says Kanaya, keeping her chainsaw off as she swings the weapon at you.

You, Kanaya, and Dave have been training for a few hours at least. Your arms strained keeping up with their speed, plus you had to use your maximum effort in able to just keep up with their strength. You never felt this physically tired in your life. You never even knew you could get tired over something like this.

Once Kanaya finally says the lesson is over, you sigh and drop your sickles in the water. Your knees land on the wet sand, and then you purposefully land face first in the salty water. You can hear Dave's laughter above you, but you don't give a shit. The ocean is nice and cool against your sore body, so who fucking cares about what he thinks?

"Shit, is he dead?" you hear Dirk behind you.

"Oh my god! Bro! No!" Shouts Dave.

You lift your head to see what the fuck Dave is yelling about, but then you see Dirk "OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU'RE NAKED!" you instantly cover your eyes with your hand, catching glimpses of Dirk. Jesus.

"Every time, dude," you see Dave facepalm in annoyance. You don't blame him.

"What? It's the beach. Don't you know the irony of going to the beach in bare skin," says Dirk.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT 'IRONY' IS DIRK?" you gesture towards Dirk, your eyes still covered by your hand.

"Chill, Karkat. I think you are overreacting,"

"OVERREACTING?"

"Karkat, even I think you are overreacting," says Dave.

"We are all guys here, it's chill," says Dirk.

"A bunch of gay guys that can't seem to keep it in there pants!" you roll your eyes.

"That is true," says Dirk.

You groan, standing up without moving your hand.

"Hey, not too bad. Nice choice for a boyfriend Dave," says Dirk.

Your face flushes and you lower your hand, "I am not- I mean, we kissed, but we are not dating! Are we? I mean- fuck off!" god, that subject is too complicated for your think-pan. Hopefully Dirk won't continue to tease you about your love life. Fortunately, he doesn't and just says, "Okay,"

"Great scott, Dirk! Why are you naked?" Jake walks by with his mouth open in shock.

"You've seen me naked before, Jake," Dirk turns towards Jake, his asscrack facing you. You look up, keeping your eyes away from your crush's brother's ass.

"Well yes, but not.. not in public," he says his last two words in a harsh whisper.

"Hey, you are wearing a speedo, that makes you practically naked.

"It's easier to move in, Strider!" Jake's face turns red.

"Well then, that answers your question. I am naked because it's easier to move around,"

Jake mimics Dave's face palm, and you feel more than willing to join them.

"You guys are a bunch of wusses," says Dirk, placing a hand on his hip, "I can't believe you Jake. This is like an adventure. Don't you like adventures?"

"I… do, yes. But, by golly. I didn't think getting naked in public was one," Jake raises an eyebrow, "and you can't make me join you,"

"Jake," Dirk takes a step forward towards him, "I haven't told you this, but I brought three shitty movies, including Avatar which I will allow you to jack off to,"

"Dirk!"

"Anyways, I'll watch them tonight with you this time and promise to not make any rude commentary,"

"You promise?" Jake gives Dirk a half smile.

"Yes. Now," Dirk gets down on one knee, holy fuck is he gonna purpose?, "Will you join me to this adventure of swimming in the ocean nude?" oh. Of course.

Jake sighs, followed by a grin, "Alrighty then. But I am carrying my swim suit. Unlike you, I don't want people to witness my uh… you know," he scratches the back of his head. Dirk takes Jake's hand and pulls him deeper into the ocean. Jake then kisses Dirk while pushing him, both landing in the water with a loud splash.

You look at Dave and he shakes his head, "Thanks to Jake, I sometimes have sleepless nights,"

"I can see that," you say.

"They really do like each other though," Dave comments.

"Yeah," you agree.

"See Karkat? We don't follow the Queen's rules. Dirk is a Demon and Jake is a werewolf,"

You think about that for a second, completely forgetting that Dirk and Jake are different species. Rose and Kanaya are different too, "Oh,"

"Guess love has got no rules,"

"No, it doesn't," you agree, "Love doesn't have any rules. It's weird like that. The heart just wants what it wants, no matter who it is. It's important, it's beautiful. Love is like finding someone who you have lost for a long time. The heart doesn't give a shit about who or what it falls in love with, it just does," you ramble.

"Wow, talk about cheesy garbage," Dave smirks, walking along the ocean.

"It's not garbage!" you object, following after him "If anything, love is priceless,"

"Then why does it hurt you?" Dave's smirk goes away.

"Well…" you look at Dave. Is he okay?, "It hurts when it isn't right ," you mumble.

"How will I know when it's right?" Dave stops walking and faces your direction.

You pause, stopping your tracks, "You… just know, I guess," you try to answer, "It's like an instinct. It's not forced or anything,"

You can feel Dave's eyes staring right through you behind those shades of his. His frown not escaping his maw, "Karkat, I want to show you something. Something that happened to me because I loved someone,"


	19. Knight in Shining Armor

It is a sight that makes you want to cry. You want to bawl your eyes out till you are unable to shed another tear. The sight makes you want to scream, to hurt anyone to who created this. It fills you with confusion. You want to understand why this was created what caused this.

When Dave took you somewhere private in the beach behind a hill, you would have never guessed what he is was going to show you. When he pulls off his shirt, you start to notice the scars more on his chest and arms. The two main scars on his back was the sight that filled you with emotion.

The large vertical scars is like two miniature pits on Dave's skin. The little scars that surrounded them were nothing compared to these.

Your throat keeps you from speaking, and your eyes start to water. You take a step closer to Dave's back, and gently touch one of the scars with your hand. Dave flinches, but quickly relaxes, allowing you to touch his scars.

You feel the dip in the skin, you imagine the pain Dave must've went through. The agony it took for his body to heal the wound in minutes. You know the pain when you heal from a major injury. The pain that makes you wish you were dead. Healing is a demon's weakness. It's what your mother told you, and you had experience with it. The pain it takes to heal a wound is nothing like the damage itself.

"My wings were taken away from me," Dave finally says. He sounds like he is about to cry too, "If I just followed orders, if I would have done what I was told… I wouldn't be like this: a wingless demon. An outcast of the entire species. A dissapointment to my dad," he rambles.

"What happened?" your throat finally lets you speak, but it came out as a choke. Dave notices because he turns around and holds your shoulders. His brows furrow and his lips in a frown, "Please, do not cry," he begs.

You sniff, and you wipe your moist eyes with your wrist, "That'll be hard. I'll be okay though. Please, tell me what happened," you sniff again. God, you hate yourself when you cry.

Dave pauses, as if he is unsure if he should continue, but then relaxes his hands and lets go of you, "Demons in Derse are obligated to join an army. The Queen demands it. A powerful army that can conqure anything she lays eyes on… Well, my siblings and I are in this army with our dad helping to train us every day. He taught me, Dirk, and Roxy how to fight. Roxy was a male at that time. Our mother taught Rose how to use magic. The women used magic, the men fought in the lead.

"I loved my dad. I can't believe I still do. Despite him being harsh on me, and fought me every morning and night with his sword," Dave lifts his head and points to the small scars on his chest, "Even during nights when I felt like I wanted to die… he never helped me. Mom did, but dad never cared. I hated him, but I loved him and looked up to him. I wanted to be as cool as him. My dad: the man who kills without a flinch. The greatest leader of all time. The Knight in Shining Armor.

"One day, the Queen tests the new knights in her army. She puts me first and watches me from her throne. She told me she hated my red eyes because of how much they remind her of a traitor she once killed," Dave takes off his shades. His red eyes filled with insecurity.

"Anyways, my dad came in the palace. I was confused why he was there. Then the Queen ordered me to kill him," Dave pauses, wiping his eyes in attempt to stop tears from flowing.

"I refused, Karkat. I couldn't do it. I loved my dad even though he was a jerk. The Queen was unhappy, then orderd my wings to be cut off… My own dad, without even an emotion showing on his face, he just… pinned me down, and…" Dave really is crying now. You move closer to him and hug him. He hugs you back as he crys on your shoulder. You might be crying too. How can someone be so heartless?

"It was horrible Karkat.. the pain. I-I had to leave. I had to leave with my brother and sisters. I couldn't let them go through the same thing,"

"Shhh," you rub Dave's back in the same circular motion he did to you when you were crying on him.

"It's not your fault," you whisper, hugging him close. Dave responds by hugging you tighter, you don't complain.

You and Dave stay there for a while. Standing on the sand and grass on the hill. The light of day begins it's fall, the gentle wind drying your tears. You want to hurt Dave's dad. You want to make him feel the same pain he has done to his son. Though, you focus that anger to wanting to protect Dave. To keep him from the same abuse his dad has done to him. To make sure it never happens again.

Dave is caring, even though he has strange ways of showing it. He is protective.

"You… you are a Knight in Shining Armor to me," you say to him. It was true. Though Dave is annoying, like a knight, he cares.

You hear Dave chuckle, "you are one to me, too,"

You and Dave part from the hug, both of you holding eachothers' hands. You see it in Dave's eyes. He is asking for something.

"I promise, I will never hurt you. Your dad was a fucking bitch. I will protect you,"

Dave smiles, it is a smile of relief. He bends down and touches his forehead against yours, "I think I love you,"

You don't say anything, but instinct tells you to lean towards Dave. You are kissing him. For real this time. He kisses you back. It isn't quick, or used to relief tension. It is a genuine, warm, and gentle kind of kiss. You wrap your arms around the back of his neck with your chest pressing against his. You feel Dave's arms holding your back, one hand holding his aviators.

Dave parts lips, and you open your eyes that you didn't know were closed.

You know you're happy. You don't need a mirror to know your eyes are glowing red.

"Your eyes are red," Dave breathes.

"I don't care," you grin. Your heart racing.

Dave kisses you again, and you don't argue. Your lips hugging his, and your eyes glowing the brightest red.

"Ugh! Stop before I throw up!" a feminine voice shouts.

You and Dave part and dart your eyes around. There stands Vriska dangerously close to both of you and Dave. Shit. Where's your weapons? You remember you left them at the beach. Who leaves their weapons at the beach!?

"Spider-Bitch," Dave growls, taking a step in front of you, "Where's the princess?"

Vriska wasn't wearing her white dress, instead she wears a grey shirt and leather jacket. Her jeans torn and her hair a mess.

"Duh, in my secret hideout," she places her hands on her hips, "In fact, you an have her," she smirks, reaching an arm inside the group, and yanking out a body wrapped in spider webs, "Here you go," she pushes the body towards you and Dave. Dave catches the body, and you and him start pulling the spider webs off until you come to a limp Feferi. You feel her pulse. She is still alive, but unconcious.

"She'll be fine. She'll wake up in a little bit," Vriska crosses her arms.

"What are you playing at?" you say, "Is this a trick? Are you hypnotizing me again?! What are your plans? No wait, I know what they are. Kissing my ass is what it is,"

"Oh my god," Vriska rolls her eyes, "I am not hypnotizing you. That stopped being fun awhile ago. In fact, I want to help you,"


	20. Now What?

"WHAT?!" you shout.

"What, too scared of me helping you?"

"WHY?!"

"Cause Her Imperious Condescension is a prick to me. I don't think anyone likes her except for her loyal centaurs,"

"WHEN?!"

"Kinda recently. I am just tired of her bullshit. I want to help you defeat the Queen," Vriska places her hands on her hips, "Aren't you gonna fight the Queen?"

You make a bunch of confused incoherent noises at Dave, pointing at Vriska then at the unconscious Feferi laying peacefully on the sand as if she was never disturbed by anything. You try wrapping your head around why Vriska is wanting to help because the Queen is simply "a prick" to her. Is she lying? Is she telling the truth? Feferi is back, so there is no point on traveling to Derse, right? The revolution is over, can we maybe go home where it's safe and no one can get hurt?

"Karkat, chill," Dave says to you.

That just earned Dave an angry glare from you, "Chill?! She was the one who dragged me into this mess on the first place!" you huff.

"Let me handle this,"

"What if she hypnotizes you then, you dumbass?"

"Uh, duh. I am gay." Dave wiggles his eyebrows at you, putting back on his aviators.

You groan and face-palm your forehead repeatedly, all hope lost.

"I am right here you know," Vriska sighs and rolls her eyes, "Did it occur to you that I am an individual with feeeeeeeelings? How rude of you to hurt them. I guess you don't need my help, even though I know avery nook and cranny of the entire planet of Derse and you don't. Guess I'll just leave you guys alone back with your princess." Vriska smirked at you and turns around. She begins to walk away

"Wait!" Dave shouts. You look at him.

"Help us," he asks.

There is no need for help, Feferi is okay and everyone can go back to the Gay Bar.

"Oh?" Vriska turns herself towards Dave with a hand on her hip, "Are my ears working? Cause I am pretty sure I heard you say you wanted my help."

"Please." Dave begs.

You could not believe what you are hearing.

"Derse does not deserve the Queen. She'll still continue to destroy whatever she wants. Haven't you heard? Feferi has given us a message that the Queen will send an army here on Earth. I cannot let that happen," he describes.

"Aaaaaaaaw, Dave. You are so sweet." Vriska coos, walking up to Dave and pinching his cheek. He swipes her hand away quickly.

"Fuck off." you defend.

Vriska glances at you. Her seven pupils on her left eye making you shiver. You scowl at her, "You only want to help us… because the Queen was simply rude to you?" you squint in suspicion.

"Dearest me, have you met the Queen?" Vriska places a hand on her chest, "It is my job to feed her. You wanna know how fun that is? She eats fucking anything with a heartbeat, it's disgusting. Do you know how many humans I had to kill for her? Do you know that kind of torture of murdering countless beings? No, you fucking don't." she shakes her head and frowns at you.

You purse your lips. You guess you should've assumed about how terribly the Queen treats everyone. You have heard enough of those stories. You scratch the back of your head in defeat.

"You should apologize, you mutant." Vriska snarls.

Your eyes widen and you growl back, "Excuse me?!"

"I am offended by you questioning me. Now apologize."

"Did you just say I was a mutant?"

"Honey, I saw your eyes glowing like a firefly on fire when I was stalking you," she rolls her eyes, "It's obvious."

Your body stiffens with fear. Someone you don't trust knows your secret. Your nostrils flare and your face heats up, "THAT'S IT!" you charge at Vriska at full force, pushing her on the ground and shoving your hand on her face so she can't hypnotize you. You notice how easily you can crush her skull if she stays vulnerable like this. Vriska struggles under you, and you feel hands lift your chest and pull you away while you're kicking and screaming.

"Karkat! Get ahold of yourself." Dave pulls you up to your feet. You glare at Vriska while Dave tries to calm you down, "Jesus Karkat. Think. You're better than that." he holds you close as your struggling diminishes, and you begin to control your breaths.

"If I let you go, will you not attack Vriska?" Dave asks.

You take one long inhale and exhale, then nod your head. Dave lets go of you, and you stay your ground.

"That's right. Listen to your boyfriend." Vriska taunts as she stands up and dusts her jeans, "Oh! I know! You don't want your little secret to be told. Don't worry… I'll keep it a secret." she puts a pointer finger in front of her lips and smiles.

"You're fucking crazy." It is Dave this time that comments.

"Ugh, let's just get over this mutant secret thing. Take me to Rose and we'll talk about our next move on Derse." Vriska responds.

"Allright. Let's go." Dave holds your hands and motions for Vriska to follow.

Before you all could leave, Feferi wakes up from her slumber. Shit, you forgot about her.

"Mm, what happened? I slept like an otter." Feferi yawns and rubs her eyes. When she realizes she is surrounded, she squeaks, "Oh dear! You took me from the Gay Bar!" she points at Vriska. Vriska shrugs and puts her hands in her pockets, "Well yeah. But don't worry you're still on Earth."

"Oh goodness. Where is the Gay bar? I need to go back there to warn them!"

"Well, we are about to go meet some people that work there. Like these guys." Vriska gestures at you and Dave.

"Dave! I know you!" Feferi stands up and walks up to him, "Seeing you makes my heart beat like a cuttlefish! Have you told the others about this ambush my mommy will do?"

"Not yet. We were gonna rescue you first." Dave responds.

"Oh! Whale, I am here. So there is no need." she grins. Is this girl for real?

"Yeah I got that." Dave notes, "We need a plan now. We are going to see Rose."

"Rose! Oh yes. I know her as whale. Shell be excited to sea me. I am excited to see her!" is Feferi really the daughter of this evil Queen that controls everything she sees? She seems to like ocean puns quite a bit.

You, Dave, Vriska, and of course Feferi, eventually find Rose laying on a towel, sunbathing. Kanaya lays next to her. When Kanaya's eyes open to see Vriska, she jumps up and grabs her chainsaw, "What are you doing here?" Kanaya asks with her chainsaw barely touching Vriska's neck.

"I am here to help." Vriska states, "I won't do you or anyone here any harm."

"Vriska?" Rose stands up with her purple one-piece bathing suit and walks up to Vriska. She glances at Dave and you, then at Feferi, "We have much to discuss." Rose smirks.

"Knights, look after everyone. Their safety is most important at the moment. Kanaya, Feferi, Vriska, come with me. I want to hear everything." Rose motions the women to follow her as you and Dave watch them go to a more secluded place on the beach.

"I don't trust her." you grumble.

"I don't either." says Dave, "Remind me to kiss you at a more private place." he adds.

"How can you flirt at a time like this?" you put your hands on your hips.

"I am not flirting. I am talking about kissing. There's a difference."

You sigh and place your hand on your forehead, "I can't believe Vriska, out of all people, know my identity."

Dave places a hand on your shoulder, "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll keep you safe." Dave reassures.

You hug Dave, "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." Dave pats your head, "Now, let's find our weapons and follow orders."

"Okay." you nod your head and part away from your hug, "Let's go."


	21. We are Starting a Revolution Date Me?

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are embarrassingly, very much, ass-deep, in love with Kit-Kat. You mean Karkat.

How do you know? You haven't even asked the guy out yet. 'Hey. I got scars and shit. You got mutant eyes. Lets mack on each other.' Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

You guess it wasn't that bad. When Karkat told you that he would protect you, it made your insides melt. You really meant it when you told Karkat you loved him, you really did. You know that Karkat likes you too. Unlike yourself, Karkat doesn't have much of a poker face when he is around you and it makes you feel relief when you don't have to fight hard to figure out what Karkat is thinking.

You and Karkat find your weapons washed up on the beach. You also find your shirt and put it back on. No need to brag about being a wingless demon. You and Karkat both follow orders looking around your surroundings, guarding the members of the Gay Bar. Luckily, if any humans walked by they would instantly dash away when they see your weapons. Or walk away and avoid eye contact. Whichever worked for them. If you were human, you would run away too if you saw Dirk running around naked with his naked boyfriend. Shouldn't they be doing their job?

You want to see Karkat's eyes turn red again. His eyes easily change color around you, and it's hilarious. You must follow orders though. Rose is not exactly the right sister to not listen to. It's extremely creepy how smart she is and how quickly she can figure things out. You are pretty sure if you listened to your creep as-fuck instincts and take Karkat somewhere private so you could make his eyes glow like motherfucking lava, Rose would probably know.

You shiver to the thought, but you still think it's a good idea to draw penises on Rose's back with sunscreen… Soon.

It is only a matter of time before you spot Rose, Kanaya, Vriska and Feferi in a large group. Kanaya places a hand on Feferi's shoulder and shows her to an empty space on the beach that wasn't occupied by any creatures. When Feferi glances at the beach waves, Kanaya covers her eyes with her hand and covers her own. 'Thanks Dirk and Jake.' You think, then roll your eyes in annoyance. You're gonna kill them, you swear.

Vriska and Rose seem to be in deep conversation, but they keep walking closer to you.

"You are relieved of your position." orders Rose.

"You sure?" you glance at Vriska.

"I am sure." Rose smiles, "Have no worry, brother. I am surrounded by some queer creatures that'll probably have no sexual attraction to females. Any hypnotizing that takes place will be taken care of."

"What's the point of me then?" you raise a brow.

"Your job is to protect."

"Yes I know that. Why are you reliving me if you already got creatures looking after you?"

"Dirk is also a Knight. I'll be fine." Rose replies, "I am relieving you because I think you need some time off. With a certain someone." she smirks.

"Wait… how?..."

"Go on. Give your weapons to Kanaya and go on a date with your pupil." she encourages.

"You're creepy as fuck." you comment as you walk away. See? She knows things.

You drop your katana next to Kanaya and she furrows her brows at you.

"Don't ask." you say before she can interject.

You walk up to Karkat who is looking over Sollux, Gamzee, and Tavros as they sit in their little group.

"Hey. You don't have to protect anymore." you say to Karkat. Karkat gives you the same confused expression Kanaya gave you.

"Here." you take Karkat's sickles and hold both of them in one hand, then grab Karkat's hand in the other, "Follow me." you gently tug Karkat's hand, then lead him to Kanaya to drop off his weapons. Karkat's eyes widen in surprise as you continue walking farther away from everyone.

"Hey! Where are you taking me, is Rose okay? Did she allow us to take a break?" Karkat asks.

"Yes and yes." you answer. There are less beings around, the sun is getting closer to the ocean. Maybe this isn't a completely bad time? Shit, you are not good at this whole "romantic" thing. Would this be something Karkat likes?

"You haven't answered my first question, dumbass." Karkat grumbles.

You stop walking and turn yourself around, "Uhm…" shit-fuck, how are you supposed to ask?

"We may be in preparation to a revolution that is extremely dangerous and life threatening…" you begin.

"Yes?" Karkat's brows furrow with a half frown.

"Well, uh…" your instincts kick in and you lean down and kiss him. You pull back quickly, your mind screaming 'Stupid!' 'Stupid!' 'This is how you woo a guy?' 'You are dead!'

"Want to go on a date?" you quickly add, both your cheeks and Karkat's turning red.

Karkat licks his lips and nods, "Sure. Uh, when? Where?" wow, okay. He said yes. Why did that come as a surprise to you?

"Here." you respond, "Now. Care to walk with me?" you hold out your arm. Karkat seems to take a moment to consider it, but then he grabs your arm with both of his hands, "What could go wrong?"

You grin down at Karkat. Yeah, what could go wrong?

You and Karkat walk along the beach waves. Both your bare feet leaving tracks on the sand.

"Can you take off your shades?" Karkat asks.

"Why? You got a thing for my eyes?" you tease.

"Just take them off, and stop being a dick." he huffs.

You snort as you take off your aviators, then hang them on the collar of your shirt, "Better?" you look at Karkat.

"Better." he agrees, "So, I keep forgetting to ask you. When I see Dirk and Roxy's wings, I saw them just sprout out at night. But I never saw them in the morning."

"Okay, well. Apparently demon wings aren't too fond of the sun. I guess there is more magic or something at night, or some shit? Whatever reason, it's normal." you try to answer.

"I have wondered why I don't have wings. Maybe it's just my human side." Karkat shrugs.

"Maybe." you say.

"Paranormal stuff is weird."

"You think I don't know that?" Karkat laughs. Holy shit, he is smiling. Sound the alarm. '911 what's your emergency?'

'Yeah, I have a problem with this one guy. He is being cute and it's emotionally and physically draining me.'

'Oh shit, you're screwed.'

"Hey Dave. Earth to Dave Strider." Karkat waves his hand in front of your face.

"I am back, I am back." you blink.

"You're smiling like an idiot."

"Maybe it's 'cause you drive me nuts."

"Too bad. I tend to have that effect on everybody."

"Shit bro."

"Hey, what's your favorite movie genre?"

"That came outta nowhere."

"It's an important question that I need to know the answer to. It's a question used on a date. You know, you're supposed to ask questions? Getting to know each other?"

"Hey, I am not that into dating like you are. The answer is irony. I watch movies in the most ironic way possible. Dirk says he watches shows ironically, but I am up on his case when he begins watching his My Little Pony. He says it's ironic, but come on. He owns a rainbow dash onesie."

"You both have a weird taste. If it even is a taste." Karkat comments.

"Oh yeah? What's your favorite genre?"

"Romance." Karkat lifts his head and straightens his back pridefully.

"Romance?" you snort, "Not even ironically?"

"Hey what's so funny? Romance is a legit movies genre filled with amazing works of art." Karkat defends, "In fact, I am writing a romance novel as we speak."

"Oh my god. You love the Twilight series, don't you?" you tease.

"Yes, in fact I do! The books are waaaay better than the movies."

"Kanaya is obsessed with those books. Not even ironically. You two will get along fine."

"Have you ever watched a romantic comedy, Dave?"

"Nope." you pop your lips at the "p".

"Not even ironically?"

"Nope." you repeat.

Karkat sighs and rolls his eyes, "No wonder you're not the dating type."

"Excuse me?" you stop walking, "This is a date. You are holding my arm, and we are walking along a beach like an adorable as fuck couple. How am I not the dating type?"

"You gotta be romantic." Karkat instructs, "Do what makes me happy, and I'll do the same. Just like in the movies."

"You know what? Fuck the movies. We are original as fuck." you lean down and carry Karkat up bridal style.

"Dave? What the fucking hell are you doing? Don't drop me, I will kill you!" Karkat struggles, then wraps his arms around your neck. You receive a glare from Karkat and you grin back, "What do you plan to do?" he asks suspiciously.

"I am gonna drive you fucking insane." you start running towards the ocean's gentle waves.

"Wait. Dave! No! Oh my god!" Karkat objects. His eyes flicker red, and you continue running in the cold water, "You ready?" you stop running and smirk down at Karkat.

"Oh my god. No I am not!"

You throw Karkat in the water, and Karkat pulls you in after him.

Both of you arise from the water, drenched.

"That was not the plan." you laugh.

"You fucking asshole!" Karkat grins, pushing you back in the water, "You are dead."

You stand back up and push your wet hair back, "Fuck you, my shades could've fallen off."

"Oh, poor Dave. It would be a fucking sad if I took it." Karkat picks the aviators off the collar of your shirt and starts wading as fast as he can back towards the beach.

"You fucking-" you are after Karkat. Once you get close enough to grab your shades, both you and Karkat are soaking wet on the beach.

"You just lost your eye privileges." you put your aviators on.

"That is not fucking fair!" Karkat playfully shoves your shoulder.

"What did Kanaya say this morning? Oh yeah. Life isn't fair."

"I think you are succeeding. You are driving me nuts." Karkat huffs, "Why do I even like you?"

"I am extremely charming." you smirk.

Karkat's eyes turn red. Your heart skips a beat.

Karkat wraps his arms around the back of your neck, "Aren't you gonna kiss me?" he suggests.

You scoff, "Sure, why not?" you lean your head down and gently touch your lips on Karkat's. His lips feel soft like rose petals. You wonder if he uses chapstick.

When Karkat kisses back, you feel your shades lift up, "No-Nope. Privilege is gone." you assure, pushing Karkat's hands away from taking your aviators off, then put them back on.

Karkat groans reluctantly, "Then you lose your privilege of kissing me."

"Whaaaat?" so unfair, "Do I have to?"

"It's not that hard," Karkat rolls his eyes.

You chuckle and lean back into the kiss, then take your shades off. Who needs sunglasses when you can get a kiss from Karkat? Shit, that sounds cheesy.

The kiss seems to be getting out of hand real quick. You and Karkat are holding each other tightly, and your teeth are starting to nibble on Karkat's bottom lip. Holy fuck, can you get any closer?

"Dave…" Karkat mumbles as he unfortunately parts away from the kiss.

"Uh, yeah?" you breathe, completely aware of how fast your heart is beating.

"Wanna get out of here?" Karkat asks, pressing his chest against yours. Your stomach clenches.

"Yes." you answer a little too fast while nodding too quickly.

Karkat kisses you again for a while, and you are wondering if you two are ever actually are going back to the hotel.

"Lets leave." you finally say, desperately wanting his lips against yours again.

"Yeah."

This night has gone from a whole lot worse, to a whole lot better


	22. One -Hell- of a Night

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and like usual, things are not normal in your life. The way you grew up is not normal, your now boyfriend is not normal, and heck the way you and him are going back to the hotel room isn't normal either.

Your back is pressed against the wall inside the hotel hallway at nighttime. Not even at your hotel room, and Dave is pushing his lips against yours. If anybody saw this you are too into Dave to care. Your hands are under his shirt feeling his firm abdomen and the disturbance of scars on his pectorals.

You and Dave try moving from your spot towards the hotel room. Lips refusing to part as Dave's hand leaves your back to fetch the hotel key in his pocket. He misses the slot in the door several times as you tangle your fingers in his blond hair. The soft locks making it easy to grip.

Once Dave successfully opens the door, you both awkwardly shift inside. You go in first. You guess you and Dave both misjudged the small width of the hotel room's hallway, because you and Dave bump elbows against the wall and you think Dave stubbed his toe on the entrance to the bathroom.

Somehow you and Dave make it to the closest bed, and you fall on the mattress with Dave right on top of you. His lips leave yours and go straight to your neck, at first giving gentle kisses. Your breath hitches once Dave sucks and bites down into your skin. The sting following as the mark heals itself. Dave bites down again at the same spot a little harder and your mouth opens with stuttered moans. You swear you heard a chuckle from Dave, "What?" you breathe, "Did I do something wrong you dumbass?" your cheeks flush.

"No, no." Dave sits up and slides his shirt off, then takes off his shades. He leans back down with his elbows resting right next to your shoulders and there is a smug grin on his face, "It's just. I barely did anything and you're so cute with your little moans. Like holy fuck that's cute. I am totally not against the moaning at all. Not that I am trying to force it onto you or anything, but it's hot. Shit, do you feel forced to do this? Not the moaning but like, we are kind of getting it on and shit and I am all about consent and stuff. I-"

"Dave, shut the fuck up." you lean up and give Dave a long and pressured kiss. Your hands caressing Dave's jawline. His stubble feeling rough under your thumbs.

Dave grins as he parts lips from you, he kisses your cheek then works down to your neck, then to your collarbone. His hands holding below your waist and his thumbs circling down on your hips.

Your hand grabs the back of Dave's head when he begins sucking and nibbling on your nipples. Your moans gently growing.

"Sensitive little fucker, aren't you?" Dave looks up at you with his scarlet eyes.

"Shut up Dave." your cheeks are red like your eyes. Dave lifts his head to look down at you. His bedroom eyes staring at you with a gentle smile on his maw.

"What?" you try averting your eyes from Dave, but his eyes are locked on yours.

"Your eyes are beautiful. Do you know that?" he mumbles as if he is in disbelief.

You bite your bottom lip. Your heart swells at the compliment. How can he say something like that? He is way more attractive than you would like to admit out loud, and your eyes signify that you should be killed. How is that beautiful?

Dave cups your cheek and strokes it with his thumb. He leans his head down and gives you a long and sincere kiss. The gesture feels intimate. You never felt so safe with someone.

After you both part, Dave glances down as he lowers his hands to your shorts. His pointer finger and thumb holding the zipper, "May I?" he asks, looking back up at you.

You only nod your head, and Dave unzips your shorts, later pulling them off you. Your silver boxers remaining.

With his chest towering over you, you gasp as you feel Dave's hips grind against yours.

"Fuck…" you curse as your hips follow Dave's. You already feel the heat building in your groin and soon the boxers are in the way. You feel Dave's bulge that is rubbing against yours and your moans become whines, desperate for more.

Dave curses, then leans his head down to kiss you again as he pulls your boxers off. Now you are completely exposed, "Somebody is happy to see me." Dave says smiling, glancing down at your erection.

"Shut the fuck up and take off your pants." you order

"Can't I at least embrace your dick? This shit is a work of art." Dave lowers himself and wraps his hand around your length.

"What's with you and penises?"

"Penises are great." he smiles at you as he begins stroking you and gently kisses the tip.

You arch your head back as the sparks of pleasure hit you. You feel your body heating up as he gives your length gentle kisses and mixes that with the strokes. His thumb rubbing the precum around your dick.

Your moans and curses fill the room, and it only gets worse once Dave engulfs his mouth around your member. His lips experimentally lick the tip and his cheeks become hollow when he begins sucking, and oh fucking hell do you love this.

You lower your hand and grasp Dave's hair as he bobs his head. When his eyes look up at you you can tell if his mouth wasn't full of dick he would be smirking at you. When Dave's eyes lower he looks beautiful. How his long eyelashes decorate his eyelids, and how his messy hair falls on his face.

"Dave stop." you gasp, feeling yourself coming close to orgasim. Not yet, not yet!

"Hm?" Dave parts his lips away from your length and looks up at you with his brows furrowed in worry, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." you nod your head at him, "Just… Take your pants off please? I want to see you." you hear yourself almost beg.

"Yeah, yeah, hang on." Dave stands up behind the bed and pulls off his pants and his underwear that came down with it.

You can't help but stare. The hair above his navel pointing down to his erection.

"Like what you see?" he teases.

You roll your eyes. out of all people you could sleep with it's this guy.

"Was that all you wanted? Cause I can get back to sucking you off."

"No," you say, "I want us to both cum."

Dave grins as he crawls back onto the bed, "Well, I got no condoms or lube on me right now. For now, I could do this."

Dave lowers his hand down and gropes both your lengths and begins stroking. You lick your lips before you whine as your heart rate begins to quicken again. You reach your own hand down and do the same movement. Fuck this feels good. Dave lowers his lips on your shoulder, the one arm holding himself up flexes.

"Fuck Dave." you hum, the rhythm of your hands in sync. Your hips buck against Dave's, you and Dave's hands stroking faster.

You hear Dave make a needy whine. Both of you determined to reach your climax. Your body heats up and you let out a loud moan when you orgasim. Your cum getting on your abdomen, feeling sticky on your hand. It isn't long before Dave cums. He hums and both of you let go of each other. Dave gives you kisses to your collarbone to your neck, later reaching your lips.

Both of you are out of breath when you both part lips. Dave kisses your forehead as your eyes feel droopy, "I love you." he whispers.

You smile, your eyes practically glowing, "I love you too."

Dave gives you another long and lazy kiss before pushing himself off of you. He walks to the bathroom and comes back with a damp towel and uses it to clean the cum off you, then himself.

"Thanks." you yawn feeling exhausted So much has happened today and you need rest.

Dave goes back to the bathroom to dispose the towel, then comes back and flops on the bed next to you, "Now can we share a bed?" he rolls on his side, smirking at you.

"I guess." you answer sarcastically.

"Great." Dave pulls the blankets of the bed over you and himself. You scoot yourself over to him and rest your forehead against Dave's chest. His arms wrap around you protectively.

"I love you." he says again, nuzzling his nose in your hair.

You think you mumbled the same words back, but you are way too tired. Your eyes become heavy and before you know it, you are asleep.


	23. Rules are Rules

You are Her Imperious Condescension, and you are planning to take over the world. It really is simple. Humans are very easy to kill. With your powers you can kill them in an instant. Your crown can control others' minds, and your blood is a pure fuchsia pink.

You are the most pure, most perfect being for this job as Queen. Everyone in the universe should fall to their knees at your presence.

You told Vriska to find the youngest of your two daughters. Feferi has always been an odd one. You'll be more than happy to kill her when Vriska comes back with the princess. The way Feferi thinks and acts is unacceptable, and has disrespected you countless times. She isn't pure like you, her mind is corrupted with wrong thinking. Feferi will never become a ruler with thoughts of 'sparing mutants' or 'letting the weak creatures rest'. She has no idea how quickly the kingdom with fall down by conceiving sympathy.

You knew Feferi would run away. You can read her mind of course! This crown you wear has no limits of mind controlling and reading. You remember telling her a lie that a portal between the mortal world and the planet of Derse will open only at a full moon. Gullible Feferi. The portal only opens when you command it with the power of your trident, and you hope that no one has noticed when you sent your most trusted centaur to search for runaway creatures. You ordered Equius that if he gets caught by runaways, he must tell them he is looking for Feferi. It only makes sense that the creatures will let him go.

You remember the day of the Great Escape. Dave Strider, you remember, lead the whole thing. You remember testing the boy to see if he was loyal enough for you without the mind controlling. He wasn't. You ordered his guardian to cut his wings off and oh boy did you love the boy's screams of pain.

Controlling Dave's father's mind was a blast when he is present around you. Too bad such a handsome man had to die.

It was midnight when the whole thing started, and you used to keep the portal open all day and night. The guards woke you up and you immediately ordered the men to catch the runaways and kill them. It was mostly successful. Your teeth clench at the thought of Dave Strider. If it wasn't for him, no of this nonsense would have happened! You had a perfect plan of conquering Earth, and Dave had to slow the process.

Dave escaped with his siblings, and other creatures from Derse before you had the chance to close the portal. He has been your most wanted ever since. You killed his father out of frustration by stabbing him with your trident.

You sit in your beautiful throne room. The smell of delicious fish lingers, and the beautiful kelp and seashells decorate your pillars. There was a reason you made the portal lead to the beach. You love water, and are more than happy to live in it when Earth becomes yours. You have plans to flood the Earth. Oh, that will be a huge improvement!

You hear a knock on your kingdom doors and with a wave of your trident, the doors open wide.

"Ah, Equius Zahhak." you grin as he comes in, his hooves making loud clops on the floor of the castle.

"My Queen." Equius bows his human half of his body, "Runaways are close to the portal. There are many."

"How many?" you tip your head and play with the ends of your trident with your fingertips.

"I.. I didn't count." Equius begins to sweat, "But I can if you order me to." his voice becomes almost choked as he wipes his forehead with his hand.

"No." you say, "I want to count them myself. I will send the Midnight Crew to capture a couple of the runaways. That will send the rest here in my kingdom begging for me to give the captured back to them," you smirk.

"The.. the Midnight Crew? But your highness… I-"

"The Midnight Crew are loyal to me, and have brought me one of the most powerful traitors from Prospit. Do you remember the Sufferer?"

"Y-yes. The Sufferer. A demon that escaped the planet of Prospit and arrived at Earth. He fell in love with a human. Which is unheard of because no creature is allowed to mate with a human…" Equius sweats some more and mumbles, "I… I think I need a towel."

"No. Go on. Tell me the story. I never get tired of it." you giggle.

"Well uh…" Equius continues, "The Sufferer came to Derse and preached his beliefs of equality between humans and creatures. He impregnated the female, later known as the Disciple. She wrote books of everything she could think of to change the minds of the creatures of Derse, and recorded the Sufferer's preaches…"

"Yes… go on." you cannot wait till he reaches the good part.

"You however, sent my father… The Expatriate.. to kill the Sufferer. He hanged the Sufferer with burning iron cuffs on his wrists. He was tortured as his skin was burned yet at the same time his wrists were healing."

"And?" you smile, your eyes widening.

"The Expatriate killed the Sufferer with his bow and arrow."

"HA HA, YES!" you boom, the castle shaking to your laughter.

"Oh man, his screams were sooo pathetic." you giggle, "I had to kill your father though, my dear Equius. The Expatriate pitied the poor Disciple because she was pregnant with a disgusting mutant for a baby. I sent the Midnight Crew after her, and they reported to me the deaths of the Disciple and her mutant child. Unlike your father, they get the job done." you slam the end of your trident on the floor, making Equius shake in fear. Oh, you love that fear. You can feast on his fear all day.

"What about Vriska? Can't she do the kidnapping?" Equius asks, his greasy black hair dripping with sweat.

You gently place a finger on your chin, "Vriska takes quite a while, doesn't she? I need to get rid of the runaway creatures as fast as possible. Forget her. Tell the Midnight Crew to capture a couple runaways and take them to me. I'll handle the rest."

"Yes, your Imperious Condescension." Equius bows again and trots out of the purple palace. You wave your trident to slam the doors shut.

"This will be interesting." you giggle, kicking your legs over to handle of your thrown.

"Very interesting." you say, laughing to the thought of a massacre.


	24. Spades Slick

You wake up to Dave shaking your shoulder.

"Karkat! Karkat! Wake up!"

You yawn and lift yourself up on the bed, "What the fuck Dave? What time is it?" You rub your eyes and reluctantly stretch.

"We have to go to the beach. It's ten pm. Rose needs us now, we have to go!" Dave is out of the bed and puts his shirt and pants on that was spread out on the floor.

"Is it an emergency?" You jump out of the bed following after Dave and yank your boxers and shorts off the floor. You also go to your bag near the nightstand and grab a long sleeve to put on.

"Whatever it is, Rose texted me that we have to go to the beach now. With her that could mean anything. Something terrible is happening, or she is simply just fucking with us." Dave hops into his shoes and opens the door, leaving you to close the door behind you.

You and Dave dash in your demonic speed once you are out of the hotel building. The waves of the beach becoming a blur as you focus on the place Rose was hanging out since you last saw her. You and Dave halt to a complete stop to see Rose standing alone near the tall grass away from the ocean. She is okay!

"Good to see you boys had a good time on your date." Rose's worried eyes glint in the moonlight, "But Jake is missing."

Your eyes widen, "He's gone? That idiot! Do you know a possible way he could've gone?"

"Karkat, if I knew where he could've gone I would have found him by now." Rose give you a cold stare that makes you gulp.

"Not even Dirk can find him. Jake said he was going to search for the location of the portal before I had the chance to tell him exactly where it is. He has not been seen since."

"Shit." your brows furrow, "Do you think Equius has done this?" you look at Dave and he shrugs.

"I have an idea." Rose said, "Who is the mutant in this group of creatures?" she asks.

"Wh..what?" Karkat stutters, "What the fuck? Why does that even matter to you Rose? Don't you think that anyone in this group who may be a mutant may want to keep that a fucking secret?" you rant.

"Rose, why is that important?" Dave backs you up.

"We could use bait for the Queen. She wants mutants right? Lets use a mutant to lure whoever took Jake. Maybe they'll tell us where he is." Rose explains.

"WHAT?!" you shout.

"Hold on, Rose. Why would you do that to someone. That sounds so unlike you." Dave states.

"I don't know what you mean, brother." Rose glares at Dave, "This is a logical way to find our missing friend. Don't you want to find Jake?" she didn't look worried anymore. Her eyes looking cold and intense. Well, more intense than usual.

"I know you wouldn't want to risk anybodies life. You would never do that." Dave shakes his head, "Where is our weapons?" he changes the subject, "Kanaya has them, right? Whatever took Jake, we need to be prepared as we search for him."

"I'll arrange that when you tell me who the mutant of this group is." her gaze darkens.

Dave scoffs, "No. Rose what's going on? Where is Kanaya? You know, your girlfriend who never leaves your side?"

"She is sleeping." Rose pushes away the question, "Tell me. Where. The. Mutant. Is." she growls an inhumanly way. Almost sounding like an aggressive dog.

"Woah, Rose?" Dave takes a step forward, "I will not tell you. We should just keep looking for Jake. We are bound to find him."

"AUGH!" Rose moans, her skin turning black and her eyes fading white.

"You didn't have to do this Dave." her voice changes to cracky and masculine. Her eyes turn to horizontal slits like a knife cut into them. Her hair shrinking into a pitch-black scalp and her lips frowning in the same shape as her eyes.

Rose turned into a being that made you gasp. It was the being whom you already met. He puts on his fedora hat, and buttons his tuxedo that was once Rose's black dress on a body that is close to shapeless.

"Listen ya bunch of idiots." he says, revealing a knife in his hand, "Her Imperious Condescension requested a mutant breed of this particular group of wusses." he points the knife at both of you. He lunges to stab Dave with the knife but Dave blocks it with his arm, just like he was teaching you in training.

The creatures takes a step back and chuckles, "I respect a man who can fight. I must admit some of my men don't know how, or just a wuss to do so."

"Leave him alone you asshole. Remember me?" you take a step in front of Dave, but he moves from behind you to right back at your side.

"No. I don't remember everybody who I terrorize." he swings his knife around like a cowboy twirling his gun with his hand.

"Now I believe you are annoying, which makes me want to stab you silent." he hisses.

"Don't you fucking dare!" it's Dave's turn to take a step forward.

"You can either fight me, or tell me where the mutant is." he growls, "Either way, I will stab you. If my name isn't Spades Slick."

Dave charges at the creature.

"Dave! No you idiot!" you shout.

Dave tackles Spades Slick in the dark tall grass, you can hear the punches and grunts and you don't know what to do.

"STOP!" you yell, but of course that doesn't work.

If only you had your sickles, you could easily threaten Spades Slick off your boyfriend easier. You think. You hear bodies hitting the ground and you follow after them, "Dave! Stop! It's not worth it you assholes. Slick? Get off!" You shout. You finally see both of them fighting, but they were both Dave. Are you seeing this right? Which one is Spades Slick?

You see one Dave stab the other Dave in the stomach. He screams and stops fighting as his body begins to painfully heal, "Dave!" you whine.

"Karkat! It's me!" the Dave that stabbed the other Dave stands up and drops the knife covered in blood, "I am the real Dave! I took the knife from Spades and stabbed him.'

"He's lying." the Dave on the ground groans.

"Don't listen to him, Karkat. Let's get out of here and warn Rose. The real one." Dave walks up to you, "You okay Karkat?" Dave holds your shoulders while looking at you with a worried expression. You don't know what to do. Maybe he is the real Dave?

"Karkat are you okay? It's me, Dave. I am safe." he says.

You want to believe the real Dave is safe, you see the reflection of your eyes sparkle red on Dave's shades as some part of you believes him.

"Karkat! Don't fall for it." the wounded Dave stands up from the ground, "He is lying to you. Don't show your eyes to him." he groans.

"What?!" you glance at the wounded Dave and back up at the Dave that is comforting you.

"Who are you?!" you cry in frustration.

There is a pause with the Dave in front of you. He almost looks flabbergasted to see you.

"I should have known it was you…" he mumbles. He takes off his shades and grins, "You are the mutant child I killed along with the Disciple. Apparently I am gonna kill you again." his body morphs into the body of Spades Slick, "Say goodbye, Karkat." before you know it you feel his fist against your face. Your world turns as black as the shadow of your mother's murderer.


	25. Just Like Your Father

Your eyes open. You are in a room and the first thing you smell is rotten fish. You blink, where are you? You try to move but your wrists are restrained. Wait, you are standing? You look up to see your arms are outstretched over your head as your wrists are in a strange singular cuff that looks similar to the Cancer symbol. Chains are connected from the ceiling to the cuffs. You are trapped. Your feet are bare against the cold wet floor, and your shirt and shorts have been taken off. You feel exposed in this enclosed room.

You look around and start to notice this room is outlined with barred cells. It looks like a jail and you are chained in the middle, "Hello?" you say squinting at the door at the end of the room that is bound to be the exit. You walk forward but the cuffs restrain you. You pull with your demonic strength, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" but you can only hear the chains clanking together.

"Dave! Dave are you here! Is anyone here!?" you cry. The entire room is dim, the only source of light is the tiny rectangular window on the door.

"Help.." you whimper, looking down at the purple tiled floor.

"I am here." a voice purrs in one of the jail cells. Your head shoots up, startled.

"Who are you?" was all you can think.

A short woman, presses her head against the bars next to you. The light catching some of her features. Her eyes reflect an olive green color that matches with her coat that is as long as her. Her skin is tan and her shirt is black as well as her pants. As the girl holds the bars with her hands you can see she wears fingerless gloves. You can't see much behind her. The cage she is in looks more secluded and dark than where you are now.

"I am Nepeta." she answers, her lips curved up slightly which only reminds you of a cat, "What are you in here for?" she points at you. You notice how sharp her nails look as she points at you.

You hesitate at first, but what the hell, "For being born. You know, interspecies relationship that leads to a mutant child. What about you?" you try facing Nepeta to make yourself look approachable, but of course the chains hold you back.

"I got caught." she says, her smile turning into a frown, "You see, uh. I helped creatures be with who they love. It's my job to smuggle them to Earth when the portal opens. If the portal doesn't open, I put them in hiding." she explains. Wow, that must mean you two are on the same side.

"I'm sorry mew got in trouble. Mew seem like a nice guy." Her smile comes back as she tips her head to the side. Nepeta seems like a nice girl. Maybe she can help you out? If she could she probably would have broken out right now. You sigh.

"What's your name?" Nepeta asks.

"Karkat." you answer.

"Nepeta gasps. She asks Karkat if she can call him Karkitty?" she narrates herself in third person.

Your brows furrow, "Uh.. No? Fuck no."

"Okay Karkitty." she giggles.

"I said no!" the chains jingle like bells.

You hear sobbing on the other side of the room, the voice sounds familiar, "Jake?" you say.

"Karkat?" Jake is at the furthest cell on the left. His face pressed between two bars to show his red face. Snot trails under his nose as he sniffs, "Gadzooks, Karkat. It's so good to see you." He wipes his wet face, "I uh, do you think the Gay Bar will save us?" he hiccups, "I have been taken by a really scary creature. I thought he was Dirk but… Oh god." Jake starts crying again. You groan.

"Jake! We are trapped here! What's the fucking point of crying right now?"

"It's just-" Jake sniffs, "What if we die? I don't want to die!"

"I won't let that happen." you say, "Not to you. Or Nepeta over here." god you hope you are right. It doesn't help with Jake's crying fit though. Now you need to figure out how to get out of here? Your sickles are nowhere to be seen, well of course. Why keep an enemy armed?

Karkat growls as he pulls against the cuffs. Of course nothing works. He jumps in the air. Nope. He pulls himself up to see any weak spots. Nothing. Karkat growls, so close to having a temper tantrum.

"Let me out!" he yells.

The front door creaks open and Jake whimpers in the background. You see a very tall lady who barely fit in the room.

"Ah, the mutant child. I have been waiting to see you." she grins, her hand holding a trident that's as large as her. You have to be an idiot to not know who she is.

Her Imperious Condescension holds your chin up with the point of her trident, "You look just like your father. You are more alike than you may think. She these iron cuffs?" she points at the strange cuffs that hold your arms up, "These were the same cuffs that helped kill your father." she taps the cuffs and all of a sudden they turn red. They feel warm, no. They are getting hotter.

Her Imperious grins,"You will die exactly like he did. Slowly, and painfully, until all you feel in every part of your body is pain."


	26. Rescue Mission

"God dammit!" your name is Dave Strider, and you hate yourself. You saw Karkat get knocked out by Spades Slick. He got hurt. He was taken. God dammit! He was taken! He fell on the ground in front of you, and when you were about to go 'All Mighty' on Slick, that motherfucker took Karkat and slipped in a portal that closed before you could even come close to it.

You screamed Karkat's name over and over, as if it was the only way to open the portal. You ran to your sisters Roxy and Rose with a red pitiful face. Roxy hugged you tightly as Rose's eyes opened with worry,

"Not Karkat. Not Jake." she mumbled.

Dirk wasn't too happy either, but he was less aggressive than you were. He cursed under his breath and held the bridge of his nose like he was having a massive migraine.

Rose gathers everyone and here you are now with the entire army of the Gay Bar, with weapons in hand, all ready for battle.

Everyone is at the middle of the beach looking at Rose and Feferi. Feferi walks away and everyone follows. She will point to the portal that is open to the planet Derse. When she comes across an open grassy area where you saw Karkat last, she points to the direction where the portal should open.

"It's supposed to be here." Feferi says.

"I tried to walk through it, but it closed." you point out.

"It's here I know it." Feferi takes a step forward, but jumps back when a large hole cuts through the air. The portal is outlined with a bright white and is shaped like a flower of a lily-pad.

"Ah! Here we go!" she sighs, "Who wants to go in first?" she claps her hand together like this is some sort of game.

"I'll go." both you and Dirk volunteer.

You both look at each other. You remember when Dirk became a soldier before you. He went through a trial that was easier than what you been through. The Queen seemed to like Dirk more, but decided that your wings should be cut off by your father. After the incident you ran as fast as your legs could carry you to your family's house. That's when it all started. That's when you realized that the system was fucked up and everyone needed to leave.

"I can do this." you say to Dirk.

"I won't let you be the hero."

"I never was a hero." you state, "I just need to save Karkat and Jake."

"You always were a hero," Dirk sighs, "Lets just get this over with"

"Allright, together then." you nod to Dirk.

"Okay! Dave and Dirk are going in first." Feferi announces.

"Please shut up Feferi, lives are at stake." Rose huffs.

"Sorry." Feferi covers her mouth.

Dirk and you take a step forward. The view of the cursed buildings make you gulp. The stench of fish reminds you of the terrible memories. You grab your brother's hand and he looks at you. You both nod.

"One," you say.

"Two," Dirk continues.

"Three!" you both jump in the portal to hell.

You land on purple ground. Everything around you is purple, the buildings, the bridges, even that stupid large castle in the distance. That is where Karkat is, you know it. You know how against mutants the Queen is.

You and Dirk walk forward with your katanas ready. Both your sunglasses hiding where you are looking. Soon Rose and Roxy jumps through the portal and is with you. You remember that this planet has more magic than Earth and you see Roxy's and Rose's wings sprout out of their backs. Same with Dirk's. Another reminder that you are an outcast in this planet.

Terezi is next. She jumps through the portal with her cane. The magic in the air makes her body change. Her body grows, and her clothes rip off. Her white skin turning into teal scales. Her face shifts into a reptilian face and she grins and stretches her dragon body, and teal wings.

"My my, it's been forever since I was in my true form." her red pupil-less eyes seem to look at you. It's still hard to believe she is actually blind. Dragons are weird.

"Shh! Terezi," Rose glares at her.

Terezi flicks her tongue at Rose and whispers loudly, "Sorry."

Despite the rest of the creatures from the Gay Bar jumping in Derse, the rest of the place looks deserted. What happened here? Usually armies march in the streets, and creatures would be doing their jobs in other buildings. But now it's… quiet. Too quiet. Not a Derse creature in sight.

"Something isn't right." you state.

"Doesn't smell right either." Terezi sniffs the air, "creatures were here. But it's as if they had just… disappeared."

"Yeah, keep a look-out." says Dirk.

"Yes, I sure will look out for you guys with my seeing eyes."

"Oh my god, Terezi, now's not the time."

Terezi lightly cackles at Dirk, but does shut her mouth after that.

You and everyone walks together, eyeing every open crevice of Derse. The castle is getting closer and there is still no creatures. Everything in your head is screaming at you that this is a trap. But Karkat is in trouble. Jake is in trouble. Karkat might die because you were stupid enough to leave his side. God dammit. Karkat. You desperately hope he is okay. Whoever hurts him will get to know what a Strider is made out of.

You are at the entrance of the castle, still no one is around. How can an entire planet seem… empty?

Both you and Dirk open the doors to the castle. The room is disgustingly wet. Seaweed climbs on the walls, and the horrid rotten smell slaps you in the face.

"Ugh! Gross!" Terezi covers her nostrils with her claws.

"I can't smell anything but dead fish! I can't function like this!"

The throne room is empty and everyone walks in with their feet hitting the ankle-deep water.

When everyone is in the room, there was still nothing except the stench.

"Maybe princess Peach is in another castle," you say before the loud slam of doors shuts behind everyone.

"Shit! Motherfuckers got us trapped." Gamzee shouts in the crowd.

Dave's instincts were right, soldiers hiding from high in the pillars jump and fly down with their demonic wings.

"Shit!" Dirk yells, unsheathing his sword, "It was so obvious, dammit!"

You also unsheathe your sword. The demon soldiers coming after you with no mercy. You are ready for them. They attack from above, but your sword can cut their stomach which makes them screech in pain.

"Outsiders!" they chant, "Runaways! They must die."

The thing is, you know the Gay Bar has an advantage here. Why? Well, because the Queen only uses demons as soldiers. Demons against a bunch of well trained diverse amount of creatures? There is a chance.

"Where do you keep your prisoners!?" you yell, but of course none of them answer.

"Dirk, catch me a demon!" you order.

Dirk nods and jumps up in the air with his feathered wings carrying him towards a soldier. He wraps his arm around their neck and squeezes himself against the back of the demon's wings and stops flying. Gravity pulls both of them down, and Dirk angles both of them so the demon's chest hits the ground that made the tiled floor crack slightly.

The demon screams, but Dirk holds them down.

You walk up to the wounded demon and point your katana at the demon's neck, "Where do you keep your prisoners?"

"Stupid outcast." the demon spits, but whines as their body heals to the impact Dirk created on them.

"I said where are the prisoners?" you press the blade against the demon's neck and the demon begins to cry, "Okay! Okay! They are upstairs at the top of the tower!" the demon shouts and you pull your blade away.

Now you know where to find Karkat.

Dirk socks the demon in the head to knock him out then stands up, "I will join you."

"I am not against that." you respond.

You watch the crowd of creatures fighting with each other. Terezi opening her jaws wide to blow fire at the flying demons in the air. Rose is using her wands to fight multiple demons at once. Roxy is shooting bullets with her shotgun, while Sollux is standing next to her shooting power beams out of his eyes. A demon catches Tavros out of his wheelchair, but he grabs a large bullskin from his seat to wrap around himself. His body shifts to a tan-colored bull, and begins charging at the demons that fight on the ground.

They will be fine. You know they can fight.

You run up a spiral of stairs with your demonic speed, but Dirk picks you up under your arms and flies up as fast as he can.

We are coming Karkat. Just hold on.


	27. I Will Protect You

You remember a sunny day. The smell of chocolate pancakes waking you up in a spring morning. It was supposed to be a good day. Your mom had plans to tell you the stories about your father. You know she wrote about him all in a book. Your mom loved to write.

Your mom was beautiful. Her long curly black hair flowed gently on her dark brown skin. Her large lips always talking about Derse and Prospit, and would tell you stories of the planets and creatures she met. She did talk about your father: Like that one time he took her on a romantic date to Prospit, and how beautiful he was. She told you he had white skin and that is why you are a lighter toned than her. She would tell you how beautiful your father was and how his voice made her inspired to write his sentences. He was a man that preached against the Queen's beliefs and your mother wrote all of his speeches in her book.

You remember when you turned thirteen and your eyes turned red for the first time as you watched a romantic comedy movie with your mother. She noticed of course and both of you couldn't figure out why it was happening until you realized that your red eyes are connected with your happiness and enjoyment. Your mom blamed it on your puberty instead of your mutiny, then pinched your cheek like she always did.

"Good morning." you mumbled as you walked to the kitchen in your crab printed pajamas.

"Morning Karkat" your mom chirped then served a couple chocolate chip pancakes on the table. She was more of a morning person, not you.

You never replied as you sat on the kitchen seat. The smell of chocolate filling your nose. It was gonna be the perfect breakfast. A beautiful morning with your mother. She was gonna share the stories of your father with you that morning. The stories she always told you of his rebellion against the Queen of Derse.

You heard the knock on the door, and your mother answered. When the door opened, a shadowy figure in a long jacket looked at her.

"'Scuse me, I am looking for dah Disciple, and possibly her child?" he asked.

Your mother glanced in your direction, then mouthed the words, "Run."

You were confused. What the hell was going on? Who was that man?

But before you could stand up you saw a knife growing out of the small of your mother's back.

"Karkat, run!" she cried. It was the most horrifying noise you ever heard.

The knife was pulled out of her body, and her body dropped on the ground with a pool of blood growing out of her pierced abdomen.

"MOM!" you shouted, then stood straight up from your seat. Your eyes wide open and your legs carried you to her limp body, "Mom!" you squatted down and picked up her face. Her face was expressionless. You remember her olive green eyes and how their color dulled. A drip of blood drooled out of the corner of her mouth.

It was like you couldn't breathe, like you were gonna die too.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU-" you stood back up, and the same blade pushed through your gut.

You met the eyes of the shadowy figure which were a pupil-less white that looked as if they were cut horizontally. He pulled out and you fell on the floor on your mother's blood. Your screams filling the room as your wound painfully heals.

"I guess my job is done here." the shadow shrugs, "The Queen will love to hear the news of rule breakers. She will be relieved to know they are dead."

Then he left.

The last thing you remember was watching your dead mother and holding her body close as you healed. You survived the same wound that killed your mother.

You open your eyes that are full of tears. Her Imperious Condescension smirks at you as you cry from the burning cuffs holding your wrists. You try pulling, but it doesn't work and only makes the Queen roar in laughter.

Your skin burns while healing itself, but the iron cuffs never let them finish. The pain of your skin burning and healing makes you scream,

"Why the fuck are you doing this to me?!"

The Queen rests the tips of her trident on your chest, and presses against your skin just enough to make three points of your body bleed.

"You deserve it, mutant." she snarls, and you can only squirm like a wounded animal.

"You should have never been born! I thought my Midnight Crew has killed you, but apparently they were stupid enough to let you live. Spades has given me you, to repay his mistake. I will kill you myself to make sure you are dead for good."

Sweat drips down your forehead from the fiery heat of the cuffs. You snarl at her.

"It was not my fault I was born!"

"Yes, but you must die slowly. Just like your father."

"My father was strong, and cunning! My mother told me about how he was titled The Signless. She told me he lead thousands against you. Yes he was stupid enough to have me. He was a fucking moron by getting caught." you breathe, "I am nothing like him." you look at the tiled floor and watch a drip of water falling from you. You are not sure if it's a tear or a sweat drop.

"You are exactly like him." The Queen growls, "You join a group of runaways and tell them lies that you will protect them from me. How foolish." she wraps her slimy hands around your neck forcing you to look up at her fuscia eyes.

"I bet you will feel just terrible when I finish them all off." she grins.

You spit at her face and she backs away in disgust.

"Ugh!" she wipes your saliva off her face, "I expected to watch you die slowly. It would of been a pleasure of watching you. But your manners are intolerable. I want to finish this now."

She raises her trident up in the air and aims for your throat. You close your eyes. You are going to die now. She will kill you, and she will kill everyone else. Including Dave. How could you have let this happen? You are not a knight. You can't protect your friends.

A loud slam startles you, and you see Dave and Dirk break through the door with their swords ready.

"Dave!" you shout. You are so happy he is here. He is okay!

"Dave go away! She will hurt you!"

The Queen turns her head towards the brothers and growls, "You shouldn't be up here!" with her huge feet she stomps towards them and swings her trident, both Dave and Dirk blocking her attack.

"Distract her!" Dave commands Dirk as he maneuvers past the Queen. She was about to stop Dave but Dirk slices her arm to keep her attention towards him.

"Dave." you say weakly as Dave cuts the cuffs in half. Your body falls from the sudden weight of your arms and Dave catches you.

"Karkat, I got you." Dave holds you close and you never felt so safe.

"Dave you came for me." you choke, holding him tightly as if he will go away again. Fuck, you really missed him.

"I am supposed to protect you, Karkat." Dave kisses your sweaty forehead.

"But we have to go and save the others, can you walk?" he lifts his shades so you can see his worried expression.

You nod your head. Though the pain in your wrists and chest hurt badly, you know you will feel better soon.

"Okay, let's save Jake and get out of here."

"Nepeta too!" you say, "She is on our side, she helped runaways."

Dave nods his head, "Okay, where is she?"

You show him Nepeta's cell and he cuts the lock with his katana.

"Thank mew! Mind if I help?" Nepeta asks.

"Please." you say.

Nepeta grins, and pulls a furry skin out of her jacket pocket. She wraps the skin around herself and her body shifts and become a large tiger.

"Holy shit," says Dave.

Nepeta roars and brushes past Dave towards the Queen. Nepeta stands on her hind legs and attacks the Queen with her claws, giving Her Imperious a greater distraction.

You and Dave go to Jake's cell and Dave cuts the lock. Jake cries with happiness as he hugs Dave and Karkat at the same time, "You guys saved me! I am so happy! Oh bollocks I am a terrible Page aren't I? It was terrible!"

"Jake! No time to talk about it! We need to get everyone out of here!" you pull yourself away from Jake.

"No! NOOOO!" the Queen screams.

Dave helps Dirk and Nepeta push the Queen back enough, till there was enough room for everyone to run away. Karkat, Dave, Dirk, Nepeta, and Jake dash towards the open exit and when everyone was out they slam the door shut.

Karkat turns his head to see Roxy, Rose, Kanaya and Vriska.

"We got her pinned! She is in here!" Karkat announces.

"Get away from the door!" Rose commands.

Everyone obeys as they back away from the door and Rose raises two of her knitting needles and mumbles under her breath. The door is sealed by what seemed to be a purple shield. Karkat hears the loud slams as the Queen tries to get out of her cage.

"That will hold her for a while, but not long." Rose says.

"More soldiers are coming, we must leave now."

"Wait!" shouts Vriska, "We are just gonna leave the Queen here? ALIVE?"

"Her Imperious is very hard to kill." Rose replies sternly.

"Are you stupid or something?" Vriska places a hand on her hip.

"We have a perfect chance to kill the Queen and you are giving up?"

"I am not giving up! We just need a plan to attack her."

"Well here is your opportunity!" Vriska swings her arms up in the air.

"Everyone should gather around the door all ready for battle, and when the Queen gets out, everyone will attack with everything they got!" Vriska makes a sword swinging motion with her hands.

"There are soldier demons that will slow that process." Rose tries to reason.

"Well that's fucking booooooooring. You'll never get a chance like this again if you don't attack her now."

THUMP.

"See? She is probably getting tired in there." Vriska gestures towards the door.

"We are not prepared for this!" Rose shouts.

THUMP.

"You will be soon!"

BAM! The door is broken open with the Queen breathing heavily. Everyone doesn't move, not even the intelligent Rose. The Queen raises her arms and pounds against the purple seal, she can't get through but the seal already appears to be weakening.

"Let's get out of here!" says Karkat.

The Queen's glare meets Karkat. She lifts her hand and taps on her crown. The crown shifts between the colors blue and copper brown and you find your feet stuck on the ground. You can't move!

The Queen grins and flicks her wrist at you. Your legs move without your command and you notice you are walking towards the open window of the castle. You want to scream for help but your mouth is glued shut.

"Karkat are you okay?" Dave stands in front of you, but your arms push him away with all your strength.

"The seal is broken! Attack her!" Rose orders.

You can't attack, you can't do anything but climb up the window and look down at the city of Derse below you. The streets looking like purple lines on the ground.

"Karkat! Get away from there!" you hear Dave.

Your body turns towards the Queen and your arms lift to each side.

"KARKAT!" Dave dashes towards you.

You see Roxy attack the Queen from behind and everyone else in front. The Queen is only looking at you with her glowing crown and her wide smirk. She is gonna crush your body on the spot, you can feel it.

Your eyes widen in terror, but you hear a gunshot. It is Roxy's. She shot the Queen on the back. You feel your body lift from the pressure. Your body no longer under her command.

Dave is next to you with his hands pulling yours down, "Karkat, are you okay?"

"Yeah." you nod, your heart beating so fast that you are feeling dizzy.

"No!" the Queen shouts as she limps forward towards you, pink blood flowing out of her chest.

"This is not over!"

She raises her arm and you feel your body push itself off the window and your hands let go of Dave's.

"Karkat no!" is the last thing you hear before falling off the top of the tower to your death.


	28. The New Queen

It quickly comes to your attention that you are not the only one falling. A body jumps out the window and dives towards you. His arms wrap around you and his sunglasses fall off his face.

"DAVE! YOU IDIOT!" you scream as he holds onto you.

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE KARKAT!" he positions himself so his back is facing the ground. He is sacrificing himself so you can survive the fall.

The ground is coming closer, your eyes widen in fear, "YOU WILL NOT DIE EITHER! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH GODDAMMIT!"

You close your eyes and hold on to Dave's body tightly, tears flying off your cheeks. You are both going to die. You can't imagine a life without him. Dave holds you back just as tightly shouting, "I love you too!"

You will not let him die.

You suddenly feel a burning in your back, and you feel the weight of Dave's body in your arms. You and Dave miss the ground, and both of you are soaring towards the sky, away from the streets of Derse. Everything soon becomes still. You don't know where you are. All you know is that you are holding onto Dave for your dear life.

"...Karkat?"

"Wha- Dave?" you open your eyes. The buildings of Derse are like shiny purple dots and the streets look thin. You and Dave are up in the sky, safe. And alive!

"Karkat! You have wings!" Dave exclaimed.

"What?" you pant, "I have wings?"

You pull your head back to witness Dave's amazed crimson eyes, his arms adjust to wrap themselves around the back of your neck.

"Karkat, look," Dave motions his head behind you and you turn your head. Two black feathered wings flap powerfully in the air. The moon in the sky making the feathers shimmer under the light.

"I thought I was saving you…" Dave chuckles, "I guess it was you who saved me." he can't seem to stop laughing and when you look at him, neither can you. Your laughs are loud, exhilarated, and it is like the whole planet can hear you. Both of you are alive! Both of you are okay! Your heart is pumping out of your chest due to the adrenaline and you don't know what else to do with the energy.

After the laugh you quickly lean your head towards Dave's and crash your lips together. Dave risked your life for you, and you love him. You know he loves you too.

After you part your lips Dave breathes, "What about the others?"

Your breath catches, remembering that everyone up in the tower is still with the Queen.

"Holy shit, yeah, let's go!"

You flap your wings towards the window of the tower. The wings are new to you and flying is harder than it looks.

"Just flap your wings and angle yourself." Dave intructs.

"Shut the fuck up!" you reply, taking a wrong turn but change course by leaning yourself towards the tower.

When you and Dave finally reach the window of the top of the tower you stand on the edge and walk inside with Dave still in your arms.

"You can let go of me now, Mr. Vantas." he smirks at you, and you are just reminded of how relieved you are that he is okay.

You let go of Dave and both of you face the crowd inside. Rose, Roxy, Vriska, Nepeta (in her human form), Jake, and Dirk are alive. Rose and Roxy give Dave a tight hug and they hug you next.

"Nice wings, Karkat!" Roxy pets the feathers, "You didn't tell me you had wings! That would've saved Dave a lot of trouble." she jokes, then gasps when she sees your face.

"Karkat, your eyes are red!"

"Oh!" instinctively you lower your head, but Roxy holds your chin up.

"Karkat, it's okay man. We accept you."

Your mouth quirks up to a slight smile. You are grateful that The Gay Bar is an accepting place for you. You are glad that Roxy told you that.

"Where is the Queen?" Dave asks, hugging his sisters when they embraced him.

"Dead." Rose replies.

"I killed her." Roxy adds.

"The Queen? She is Dead?" you say.

"Ding dong! The witch is dead!" Roxy sings.

You look at the floor to see the large body of the Queen in a pool of her own blood. The sight made you scrunch your nose up in disgust. She really is dead.

"I wonder who should rule next!?" Vriska says, pulling the crown off the Queen's dead corpse.

"Oh yeah, it should be me." she grins as she is about to place the crown on top of her head.

"Ah shell no!" says an unfamiliar voice that stops Vriska in her tracks.

"All you motha glubbers are stupid to think you'll be the Queen of Derse" An unknown woman walks in the room. She immediately showed similar resemblance of the Queen with her finned ears, fuchsia eyes, and shark-like teeth. Unlike Feferi, she was skinny and wore more gold jewelry around her neck and arms. Her hair is as long as her body is braided in two parts and her large baggy pants show her pink boxers.

"I should be the next Queen." she puckers out her pink lips and steps in front of Vriska.

"What gives you the right?" Vriska rolls her eyes, "Unlike you I worked hard to get to this place! I used a stupid 'creature' organization to take advantage of the Queen. With my smarts, the ruler of Derse should be me!"

"You manipulated us so you can take the Queen's place." you growl.

"Whoopsies." Vriska shrugs, but the other girl grabs hold of the crown.

"The crown is mine, beach!"

"I worked for it, therefore this is mine!" Vriska pulls the crown back.

"I am Meenah mother glubbing Peixes, the heir to the motha glubbin' throne."

"You snooze you loose!"

You think the crown might as well be pulled apart, but Feferi quickly comes in the room.

"Meenah! Vriska! No! There is a rule!" Feferi stands in between the two girls.

"Whoever kills the Queen is the new ruler. Did any of you kill her?" she glances at both of them and they shake their head very slightly.

"Uhm… I killed her." Roxy walks forward with her hand scratching the back of her head.

"Reely?" Feferi tips her head like a puppy.

"That's not fair!" Meenah groans, "I am the one destined to be Queen."

"Roxy culled mother. Rules are rules." Feferi nods her head in triumph. Feferi takes the crown from Meenah and Vriska and walks up to Roxy. Roxy gulps and kneels down before Feferi, "I now pronounce Roxy as the new Queen of Derse!" Feferi grins as she sets the crown down on Roxy's blonde hair.

You gasp, jaw open and your eyes wide.

"Roxy?" Dave and Dirk say at the same time.

Roxy stands up and the golden crown glows on her head. She turns towards everyone with a wide grin on her maw, "Oh my goodness guys! I am a Queen!" her wings flutter in excitement, and her pink eyes brighten up.

Meenah and Vriska both roll their eyes and reluctantly bow down to Roxy. You and everyone else follow suit. A smile present on you and Dave's face when you glance at each other.

"Oh my gosh, guuuuys." Roxy rolls her eyes, "You don't have to bow to me."

Rose stands up and walks up to Roxy to give her a hug. Kanaya joins them and Roxy giggles in response.

"Dirk!" Roxy says after parting from Rose and Kanaya.

"Yes your highness?" Dirk walks up to Roxy with his brows raised, and a sarcastic smirk.

"I don't want to rule this place alone. Obviously you can't be my king." she sticks her tongue out at her brother, "buuuuuuut, maybe you can be the prince?"

"A prince?" both Dirk's brows are now raised.

"Yeah! Dirk, the Prince of Derse!"

"I-I guess I would have to say I am honored." Dirk grins.

"Really?"

"Yeah, lets fix up this fucked up place."

"Yes!" Roxy fist bumps the sky.

"Okay, before we get settled in this new place…" Roxy glances at you and Dave, she then walks up in front of you two.

"Dave?" Roxy says.

"Yeah?" Dave faces his sister.

"You got it bad for Karkat, huh? You in love?" she teases.

You see the redness growing in Dave's cheeks as he scratches the back up his head, "Uhm… I guess you could say that… yeah. I mean, I kinda risked my life for him and he means alot to me…" Dave glances in your direction and your heart pounds longingly.

"Yes… I am in love with Karkat."

"Yaaaay!" Roxy claps her hands while jumping up and down which makes Dave's face even redder.

"Okay, my first rule change as Queen." Roxy clears her throat before saying, "I will overrule the ban that the previous Queen has made. Interspecies relationships are now legal and welcomed in the planet of Derse. Anyone can fall in love with anybody they desire. Demons with humans…" she looks at Rose and Kanaya, "demons with vampires, demons and werewolves…" she looks at Jake and Dirk holding hands, "and more. Love has no boundaries, and should not be kept hidden."

Everyone cheers; Rose raises a fist in the air while Kanaya kisses her cheek. Dirk twirls Jake in the air before kissing his lips. Nepeta whoops so loudly that it must be filling the entire castle. However, Meenah crosses her arms in front of her chest, not seeming to care. Vriska rolls her eyes.

"Vriska…" Roxy turns herself towards her, "Yeah you helped us, but you used us. Not cool, dude." Roxy gives Vriska a disappointed frown.

"But, instead of sending you to the dungeon or whatever, I order you to write an apology letter to every individual you have kidnapped and or manipulated."

"What?!" Vriska's jaws open in disbelief.

"Can I just walk myself in my cell?"

"No, you gotta write an apology letter to _all_ of the people you have hurt. I make the rules." Roxy stands up tall in pride.

Vriska growls in the most annoying way possible and mumbles curses under her breath as she walks down the stairs.

"You want to stay here, Karkat?" Dave asks and you face him.

You gaze into your boyfriend's eyes and say, "I think I want to go home for now. I kinda have an uncle to thank, and maybe we could have another date on Earth?" you grab Dave's hands and you smile at him.

"Damn Karkat," Dave interlocks his fingers with yours, "A date on Earth sounds perfect. What are we doing? We gonna watch a movie?"

"You are gonna see a romantic comedy if it's the last thing I do."

"Ugh..Fine." he sighs.

"Then maybe, we'll do something else after the movie. Maybe something involving a bed?" you let of Dave's hand and touch his chest with your finger teasingly.

Dave's cheeks redden slightly before biting his lip, "You know, you are the hottest guy I have ever met. And the loudest."

You slap his arm, "Fuck you!"

"I will gladly do so, but maybe not here." he playfully smirks.

"No Dave! Dammit! Just kiss me."

Dave does, and it feels amazing. You kiss him tenderly, enjoying the slightly chapped yet perfect lips.

You part lips from Dave slowly and you finally say, "Let's go home."


	29. Together on Earth

The first thing you did when you and Dave arrived back on Earth was call Kankri on the phone.

"Karkat?" he said in surprise You were never the one to call him first.

"Kankri, hi. I am back on Earth safe and sound."

"Oh thank goodness. Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, in fact. Everything turned out better. Listen, Kankri…"

"Yeah?"

"Alot happened while we were gone. I was even thinking about my mom a lot and I just want to say… Thank you. F-for taking care of me when she wasn't there." you sniffed. Fuck, you hate crying. Especially when your uncle can hear it.

"Karkat, I am grateful that you said that." Kankri responds, "And I know my sister would be very proud of you. She always was."

You sniffed again and felt a tear trail out of your eye, "Yeah."

"I love you Karkat." he said kindly.

"Love you too. I have to go.. Bye." you hanged up the phone before Kankri could reply.

"That was intense. You okay, Karkat?" Dave wiped the tear off your cheek with his thumb.

"I am. I'll be fine." you nod your head.

"Okay." Dave gave you a quick kiss.

You and Dave headed to your apartment and when both of you watched one of your favorite movies: The Runaway Bride, you didn't really pay attention to the movie and let your mind processed the recent events that has happened.

The first thing that comes to your mind is your wings. Apparently they only appear on Derse and never on Earth. Even during the night. What a bummer, you were hoping to fly around Earth's sky, but you guess Derse's will do. Maybe you and Dave will visit Prospit one day. You heard many stories from your mother of how beautiful the cities were there. You'll have to ask Jake when he comes back from Prospit. Jake is exploring the planet, and you know Dirk waits eagerly for him to come back to Derse. You can imagine what they'll be like when they are together again.

Rose offered a job to Nepeta for the Gay Bar and she gladly accepted. Nepeta is a Rogue there, and will find any other runaways to tell them the news of a new Queen.

Roxy agreed to only open the portal to Derse at midnight for several minutes so it will decrease a possible chance of humans finding out. Though Roxy is all for interspecies communication, she believes that not all humans are ready for the big reveal that creatures exist. So she is taking it slow. Who knows? Maybe a human will fall in love with one when they find one.

As for the Gay Bar itself, everyone arrived back safely. All not wanting to leave the sanctuary of creatures in Earth, so Rose continues to be the leading Seer of the Bar with Kanaya by her side

Now you open your eyes and notice the beautiful stars out the window. You wonder if Derse is up there somewhere. Maybe the planets are closer than you think.

You feel an arm wrap itself around you, "Can't sleep?"asks Dave, giving you gentle pecks on your neck.

"No." you turn your body towards him and feel up his bare chest.

"Me neither." he cups your cheek and presses his lips against yours, and you willingly press your body against his. You love Dave so much. He has been with you through thick and thin. You honestly believe you will never get bored of him.

"I love you." your eyes glow red as you say that.

Dave grins widely, "I love you too." then he proceeds back to kissing you, and giving other kisses to your jawline. Love blooming in your heart

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and for the first time in your life you are proud to have the eyes of a mutant.


End file.
